What If?
by dcatpuppet
Summary: A giant what-if story of how the Muppets got reunited. A few years ago, a Hollywood agent convinced the Muppets to take solo careers and leave Kermit and a few lesser known Muppets behind. Chum the Chameleon and his friends, Anabel, Noah and many others have taken a school trip to Hollywood, where they help round up all the former Muppets, but the agent wants to keep everyone apart
1. Prologue

Somewhere in the world, in the middle of the night, a truck is driving through a small town. In the vehicle were the sounds of many animals barking, howling, squawking and yowling. When the truck made a sharp turn, a small box fell out of the back and landed in front of a townhouse.

The crate had opened on impact and inside, wrapped in an electric blanket, was a small light green baby chameleon with red and yellow stripes. It shivered in the night chill and struggled to crawl out of the box, where he started to explore his surroundings.

The little lizard knew he was supposed to be transported to a pet shop in the small town, but he seemed to have gotten separated from the load. The tiny reptile climbed onto the front steps of the townhouse and sat by himself. He reflected a few days back on the day when those people took him away from his parents, just so he could be sold as some human's pet. The experience terrified him greatly, and he felt alone. Especially since he was the only chameleon that looked the way he did, other than his family.

All the other dogs, cats, birds and rodents seemed like the typical pets humans were familiar with, but him? He looked like a toy and had big white eyes with black pupils, kind of like two small ping pong balls with dots drawn on them.

He felt so lonely; he decided to sing a song to himself. [This is my first attempt at writing an original song, so no flames!]

On my own, with nobody else to help me

Nobody there to watch over me,

To tell me where to go and what to do

Or even to say 'I love you'.

On my own, it's kind of scary

And I feel very weary

But as I slowly weep

I just can't get any sleep

The world is so big, I am so small.

Will somebody ever help me at all?

What did I ever do to deserve this?

I have a family that I really miss.

My sisters and my brothers

My father and my mother

The wonderful flowers and grand trees

Plus a few buzzes from some bees.

But now…it's just me.

How can I go on so easily?

When I'm so measly?

Will I survive?

Or will my life just take a big dive?

I don't know,

But with his chill, I need a hot cocoa.

I don't know if someone will see me

Or if not, because I'm so tiny.

On my own, with nobody else to help me

Nobody there to watch over me,

To tell me where to go and what to do

Or even to say 'I love you'.

At that moment, the door to the building opened and a little girl of about 6 years old stepped outside, upon hearing the small, sad voice singing a sad song. She was about to go back inside until she caught sight of the little chameleon on her front porch. The tiny lizard was about to run away until the girl reached down and gently picked him up. The small reptile looked at the girl to see she was a human with black hair, tan skin, and alert brown eyes.

She looked at the terrified creature and said in a soothing voice, "It's okay. I won't hurt you."

"Are you sure?" the little reptile asked the girl, who jumped at the sound of hearing his little voice. "You can talk?" she asked.

"Yeah, I mean, you heard me sing right? That was me," the chameleon stated.

"Oh, I was wondering who was singing. What's your name?" the girl asked.

"…Chum…" the chameleon stated.

"That's a weird name," the girl said. "I'm Anabel."

"Your name is just as weird to me as mine is to you," Chum stated, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess animal names must be different that human names. Where's your family?" Anabel asked.

"I was taken away by people, put on a truck sent for a pet shop somewhere, but my box fell off and I have nowhere else to go," Chum explained.

The girl thought to herself for a few moments before she said, "I could take you in!"

"Really? What about your family?" Chum asked, surprised.

"My brother, Jakob, loves lizards, and my other brother Josh, might like you too, since you look a little like a Muppet," Anabel stated.

"I have no idea what I Muppet is but I guess that's a compliment," Chum said, nodding.

"Come on, let's introduce you to my mom," Anabel said, before taking the little lizard into the house.

"Everything it going to be okay…I'm home now," Chum thought to himself.

**Well, this is my new Muppet Story. It's a bit of a what-if story, mainly, what if Walter wasn't the Muppet that brought all the Muppets together again, but a young chameleon named Chum and his human owner, Anabel, along with her cousin Noah, and a few Muppet OC friends. **

**Please let me know what you thought of the song in the reviews, please.**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	2. 10 Years Later

The sun rose in the horizon, waking the world. The birds sang, the dogs barked at the sun interrupting their sleep. In the townhouse, Chum the Chameleon was sleep in his room, which was part of a large bureau built into the wall, along with some drawers and other clothing cupboards.

In the actual room itself, Anabel was asleep in her bed. She was 16 now, and in high school…which she would arrive very late today. The girl was woken up by the sunlight and when she saw it was rising, she became confused and looked at her clock, where she say it read 8:15 am!

"Oh crud!" Anabel shouted, leaping out of bed. She knocked on the dresser/bureau, waking up Chum.

"What's the racket about?" the Chameleon asked his friend.

"Wake up, Chum! I overslept! We're going to be late for school! Mrs. Duncan is going to discuss our class trip next week today! We need all the facts about it if we want to go!" Anabel stated.

"Oh no!" Chum shouted, jumping out of bed and out of his "room", where he landed on a fluffy pillow and the little chameleon raced into the bathroom, where he started to brush his teeth. Anabel immediately threw on some clean clothes for the school day and went to brush her teeth as well.

Then, she and Chum retrieved their backpacks and ran downstairs, about to head out the door until Anabel's mother asked, "Anabel, Chum, aren't you going to have breakfast?"

"Sorry mom, we're late for school!" Anabel exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Chum added.

"Are you sure? I have muffins and tangerines," Anabel's mother stated.

Anabel and Chum ran into the kitchen where they saw a pan of freshly made double-chocolate muffins and a bowl of tangerines.

"Hmm…" Anabel thought.

"Oh, the torture," Chum said.

"Can we take them to go?" Anabel asked.

"Sure," her mom said as she helped herself to a muffin.

And with that, the girl grabbed a lunchbox and placed five muffins inside before slamming it shut and running out. Chum grabbed a tangerine and followed closely behind.

"Don't forget, Anabel! Your cousin, Noah, is coming by later after you're done with school. You need to go down to the train station to get him," the woman stated.

"Okay, mom! See you later, love you!" Anabel said. "Thanks for the muffins!"

"And the tangerines!" Chum added. "You're the best!"

The girl and the chameleon ran down the sidewalk to their bus stop, only to see their school bus was already departing! "Oh no!" Chum shouted.

"Wait! Wait for us! We're here too!" Anabel screamed. "Please stop!"

At that moment, one of the teens on the bus, a girl with long blue hair, light blue skin, a light green, tear drop-shaped nose, and half-open eyes with lavender eyelids and eyelashes glanced out the window upon hearing the two kids holler and gasped when she saw them running after the bus.

"Oh no! Anabel and Chum got to the bus stop too late!" she said. She was Leah, a friend of Anabel and Chum's.

"Again?" another girl said as she looked out the window. She was a human with dark colored skin and black hair that was styled into many thin braids pulled back into a ponytail style. Her name was Tajia, and she was another friend of the duo making a big effort to catch their bus. They met her in middle school in choir class.

At one point, another girl on the bus threw open the window, stuck her head and arms out the window and hollered, "Anabel! Grab my hands! Chum! See if you can jump into the window!" The girl looked like she might have been related to the Great Gonzo, since her nose was similar to his, but she also had turquoise hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, small pointed ears, her nose and the skin around her mouth was cream, and she had green eyes. She was Fiona, another friend of Anabel and Chum.

"Okay!" Chum exclaimed, before taking a big leap through the window.

"Wow! That was good!" Fiona complimented the lizard.

"Thank you!" Chum said, proudly.

"Hello? What about me?" Anabel asked her friend.

Fiona stuck her head and arms out the window, trying to grab Anabel's hand, until Tajia said, "You know, it'd be easier if you asked the driver to stop, right?"

"Ain't nobody got time for that," Fiona said, just when Anabel jumped and grabbed the edge of the window with her free hand.

"I'm on!" she stated.

"Great! Now just hang on until we get to school," Fiona said.

"Girl! You're going to get in trouble for that!" Tajia shouted.

Then, the bus came to a sudden halt, nearly causing Anabel to fall off. The doors opened and Anabel heard a raspy women's voice said, "Anabel, get on the bus. I don't want you acting like an ornament and I really don't want to get in trouble."

"Thanks, Miss Maloney!" Anabel said, releasing the bus and running onboard. She sat next to Leah and said, "I hope none of you girls had breakfast this morning, because my mom made muffins."

"Muffins, cool," Tajia said.

"Actually, they're hot out of the oven," Anabel corrected jokingly.

Tajia gave the girl a look, and Anabel laughed, "Sorry, had to be said!"

Then, she handed Tajia, Leah and Fiona each a muffin from her lunch box and helped to one of them herself.

"What's the fifth muffin for?" Fiona asked, noticing the last muffin.

Then a voice exclaimed from behind Anabel and Leah's saying, "For me! You shouldn't have!" Then a hand came around the seat and tried to snatch the muffin from the lunchbox, but Anabel slammed it shut just in the nick of time.

"Adam! It's for Lani, not you. And also, you always tease Chum because of how small he is," she said.

"Yeah, I can't help it that I'm short!" Chum shouted.

"I was just kidding. I wasn't actually going to steal it," the teen named Adam said, popping up from behind the seat. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He wasn't exactly a friend of Anabel and Chum's, just a student at their school they knew.

When Chum first met Adam, he had joined Anabel when she went to kindergarten the day after she found him. The boy had teased Chum for being so small at the time and had stated that his brother had a gecko bigger than him, which offended Chum since geckos are supposed to be smaller than most chameleons, but over the years, Chum had been doing his best to ignore the boy's words, and also, he's grown to the size of Adam's shoe, so he probably wasn't that small anymore.

"So, what do you think Mrs. Duncan is going to say about our choir trip?" Leah asked Anabel, knowing that if she didn't change the subject now, there would be a big fight on the bus…again.

"She's probably going to go over the rules again and what we need to bring. Rules like **_NO SHOPLIFTING_**!" Chum stated, looking at Tajia.

"Just for the record, I paid for that shirt at Disney World! There was something wrong with the sensors," Tajia protested, getting an angry expression on her face.

"Sure, Tajia, whatever you say," Anabel said.

Tajia just crossed her arms and scowled in her seat.

"Do you think Mrs. Duncan will let us go to Muppet Studios?" Chum asked his owner.

Anabel was about to say something until Adam piped up, "No!"

"Adam! That's mean," Fiona said.

"I don't care! I'm right, though! Mrs. D is not going to choose Muppet Studios for one of the places we're going to. The class voted, Chump, I saw that only you, Anabel, Leah, Fiona, and Lani raised your hands for going to Muppet Studios," Adam stated.

"Only us five? Tajia?" Chum said, looking at his other human friend.

"Sorry, but I'm not as big a Muppet fan as you all are," Tajia admitted. "Sorry, little dude."

Chum sighed and sat in his bus seat quietly. Slowly, his light green scales turned blue. Chum had been really looking forward to going to Muppet Studios. A few years back, a while after Anabel and her family let him live at their house, Chum asked Anabel what a Muppet was, and rather than explaining it, she showed him episodes of the Muppet Show on her DVDs, and showed him some of their movies. The Muppets fascinated him, since all the animals were all like him: unique and a little weird looking. He became a fan of them overnight, and the next day, Anabel introduced him to her friends Leah, Lani, and Fiona, who were also Muppet fans. He kind of scared them at first, but after a while, they grew to like the little guy. The last Muppet special he saw was A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa, which aired in December 2008, but after that, there hasn't been a Muppet special in a long time. He never found out why, but he knew he wanted to meet the Muppets one day, and the only place they'll be at was their own Muppet Studios.

Fiona, seeing the little lizard was down in the dumps, said, "Adam is trying to make you feel bad. Just ignore that jerk."

"Thanks Fiona," Chum said, smiling.

When the bus stopped at school, everyone got off as quickly as they could. A majority of the students on Anabel and Chum's bus were in the school band and choir, and the minority of the students that weren't involved with either made a rush to get off the bus so they wouldn't be run over! Anabel, Chum, Tajia, Leah, and Fiona made a run for the chorus room, only to see a whole bunch of students were already there. The group of five entered the room and looked around until they spotted a girl sitting alone at one of the desks. She had medium green skin and a nose a lot like mine. Her smile was similar to Dr. Teeth's only there were no teeth. Her hair was a bright orange with some blonde streaks in it, and her hair was similar to Janice's hair from the Great Muppet Caper.

"Hey Lani!" Anabel greeted her friend.

The girl looked in the direction the group was coming from and smiled. "Hey guys! How's it going?"

"Well, we're excited to hear about our school trip to Los Angeles, of course!" Fiona exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm so excited! I wonder if Mrs. D chose Muppet Studios as one of the places we can check out," Lani said.

"Adam says she probably won't," Tajia said.

"Tajia, Adam probably said that to get a rise out of us. Mrs. Duncan probably saw people that raised their hands that Adam didn't see, and also, there's Show Choir, Women's Choir, Men's choir, Concert Choir, Chamber Choir, and Acapella. Some people probably voted for that place. You never know," Anabel said, smiling.

Then, a woman with short blonde hair, with a few barely noticeable gray hairs in it, walked into the classroom. "Okay, class! Sit down!" she hollered.

The students all took their seats at their desks and waited for her announcements about the trip. "Now, as you know for our choir trip this year, we're going to Hollywood, and you all know the rules, right, Tajia?" Mrs. Duncan said.

"I know!" Tajia shouted, frustrated. Then, she whispered to Chum, "I swear, it feels like she's been after me ever since what happened at Disney."

"Now, the four places with the most votes that we'll be going to are…Grauman's Chinese Theater," the teacher said. Several people cheered.

"Riply's Believe It or Not." Several students, mostly the guys in mixed choir, cheered.

"Guinness World Records." More students cheered and Chum noticed Fiona was one of students, which didn't surprise him since Fiona was a big fan of people that did crazy stuff for world records.

"And finally…drumroll please," Mrs. Duncan said. Several students banged their fists on the desktops including Chum and his friends. "The Murder Mystery Theater!" Nearly all the students in the room cheered, except for Anabel, Chum, Leah, Fiona, and Lani.

"They chose murder over Muppets?" Chum said. "How?"

"I guess Adam was right," Anabel said.

"For once," Fiona added.

"Now, of course, we'll stop by In-N-Out burger, for lunch, and we'll walk on the Hollywood Walk of Fame in order to get to one of our destinations, but it's those four places we're most excited about, aren't they?" Mrs. Duncan asked her class.

"Yeah!" all the teens agreed.

"No," Chum muttered.

Anabel patted him on the head, saying, "Maybe another time, Chum." But Chum could see she was a little upset too, meaning she didn't know if they'll have another chance to go to Hollywood.

**Poor Chum, Muppet Studios lost the vote, but just because it lost the vote doesn't mean he still won't go!**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	3. Cousin Noah

After school, Chum and Anabel had dropped off their school stuff at home and were on their way to the train station to get Anabel's cousin, Noah.

"Don't be so glum, Chum. I'm sure one day we'll have another chance to go to Hollywood again, and when we do, we can see Muppet Studios!" Anabel told her lizard friend.

"Thanks Anabel, but after 10 years of knowing your mom…I doubt that'll be possible. It's very expensive. The only reason we were both able to go to Hollywood was because I counted as luggage," Chum said.

Anabel nodded, knowing the chameleon was right. "Well, all we have to do now is just wait a week for the trip, but it won't be all bad, I mean, Noah is chaperoning and he offered to play trumpet in one of the numbers we have to do!" she stated.

"Yeah, that will be fun. Maybe I'll give the trip a chance," Chum said, smiling.

"I knew you'd feel better eventually," Anabel said.

"So, what are we going to ask Noah once he gets here?" Chum asked his friend.

"Well, maybe something like this," Anabel said, then, before the chameleon knew it, she broke into song. [That was a parody of Hey Brother by Avicii.]

Hey cousin, how's everything in your life runnin'.

Hey cousin, tea is sweet but soda's bubblin'.

Oh, if someone were to make fun of you,

I'd do my best to help you get through.

"Hey, that's kind of good, can I join in?" Chum asked.

"Sure," Anabel obliged.

Chum then sang out:

Hey cousin, is there anyone right now you're lovin'?

Hey cousin, is there anyone who is disappovin'?

Oh, if someone were to make fun of you,

I'd do my best to help you get through.

"Nice," Anabel said.

"Thank you," Chum said, smiling. Then the duo sang.

What if you're lost in town?

Oh, cousin I will look for you.

What if I lost something new?

Oh, cousin I'll help you find it!

Oh, if someone were to make fun of you,

I'd do my best to help you get through.

On a train heading to the town, inside one of the cars, a person sat in one of the booths wearing a black hoodie, gripping the handles of two suitcases. The person, a young boy, sang,

Hey cousin, how's everything in your life runnin'.

Hey cousin, is there anyone who is disappovin'?

Oh, if someone were to make fun of you,

I'd do my best to help you get through.

What if you're lost in town?

Oh, cousin I will look for you.

What if I lost something new?

Oh, cousin I'll help you find it!

Oh, if someone were to make fun of you,

I'd do my best to help you get through.

Then, the boy opened one of his suitcases, pulled out a trumpet and started playing it to the tune of the familiar song while Anabel and Chum danced in the street on their way to the train station.

At one point on the train, the conductor walked up to the boy and said, "Excuse, kid, can you not do that on the train? You're disrupting some of the passengers' peace and quiet.

The boy stopped playing in the trumpet, pulled down his hood and said, "Sorry man. Couldn't help myself." The conductor left, revealing the boy, to have curly brown hair, peach skin, freckles and brown eyes.

As the train pulled to a halt at the train station, Anabel and Chum danced up the steps earning some odd stares from a few people, but it didn't bother them; they knew they were odd but that was what they loved about themselves! The passengers on the train got off the train and made their way through the building, trying to locate some people that were supposed to pick them up, but the boy with the suitcase and trumpet case was literally dancing off the train, not paying attention to where he was going but somehow managed to avoid running into people…until he bumped into a dancing Anabel and Chum.

The girl and chameleon looked at the boy and the boy looked at them back, until the boy smiled and greeted, "Hey Anabel! Sup Chum!"

Anabel smiled and said, "Hey Noah!"

"Hi!" Chum exclaimed.

The trio left the train station and headed to Anabel and Chum's home. "So, Anabel, Chum, are we really going to Hollywood?" Noah asked his cousin and friend.

"Yeah! I'm so excited…but, Chum's not going to be as excited as I am," Anabel stated.

"We're not going to Muppet Studios," Chum said, sounding glum again.

"Really? Too bad, I wanted to see the pyramid thing the Electric Mayhem performed on in the old Muppet Show," Noah admitted. He was a big Muppet fan as well. His favorites that were tied for first place were Animal, since he liked his wild personality and Lips, who inspired him to play trumpet.

"Yeah, Leah and Lani wanted to check it out too. They were so disappointed, I bet even the mean kids at school felt sorry for them," Anabel explained.

"So, what beat out checking out the old Muppet Studios?" Noah asked, curious.

"Grauman's Chinese Theater, Riply's Believe it or Not, Guinness World Records, and Murder Mystery Theater," Anabel stated.

"Well, at least those places sound fun. Everyone is still going to go to In-N-Out for lunch, right?" Noah asked.

"Yep! We'll be dining on nothing but tasty burgers," Anabel said, happily. "And Chum will have salad of course. Right Chum?"

"Yeah…sure," Chum said, walking into their house.

Noah whispered to Anabel, "He's not very excited is he?"

"Yeah, and he was so happy in that last musical number. I guess I reminded him that he won't get to see the place he had always dreamed of seeing," Anabel stated.

Inside the house, Anabel's mother greeted Noah with a hug, saying she was glad to have him in the house and to have him go on Anabel and Chum's big field trip to Hollywood in her place. She went over the rules for keeping an eye on Anabel and Chum; one big one is that he shouldn't let any of them wander away. Then, she showed him the guest room where he would stay for a few nights until the big trip to Hollywood, which was only a week away!

**Well, here's chapter three and meet Anabel's cousin Noah! Chum is still a little glum about not going to Muppet Studios, but he won't stay that way for long!**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	4. Hollywood!

A week later, Anabel, Chum, and Noah got up bright and early so they could get to school around 6 am, where they would eventually depart for the airport for the plane that would take the trio to Hollywood.

When they got to school, they found Leah, Tajia, Fiona, and Lani were already present, but they looked somewhat drowsy, since they probably were awake a little longer than normal due to excitement. After all the other students and chaperones came to the school, everyone went on the buses and headed for the airport.

Once there, they got their luggage on the plane and got themselves in their seats. On the plane, Mrs. Duncan was going through a stack of DVDs, trying to figure out what the students could watch on their way to Los Angeles. Finally, after searching for a few moments, she said, "Okay, I have two movies we could watch; we could either watch The Muppet Movie…" Mrs. Duncan suggested.

Chum gasped and immediately raised his hand. Leah, Anabel, Noah, Fiona and Lani followed suit. Chum also noticed a few of the chaperones had raised their hands too, making him happy.

"Or Frozen," Mrs. Duncan finished. All the other students' and chaperones' hands shot straight up. Frozen was going to be put on. Chum became unhappy again, but he didn't blame the other people; Frozen was the #1 movie this year, so of course everyone would want to watch it.

"Good thing I like Frozen," Fiona said, smiling.

"Yeah, but I'm getting sick and tired of hearing Let It Go all the time," Noah said.

"Maybe we'll watch the Muppet Movie on our way home?" Anabel said, trying to keep things positive.

"Not likely, everyone will just want to watch Frozen again," Tajia said, negatively.

Anabel just nodded and was silent the entire trip. Chum even noticed she pulled out a book she was reading: "_Jim Henson: The Biography_."

When the plane finally landed in Hollywood, everyone scrambled to collect their belongings and get off. Once everyone was off, they all admired the scenery of Los Angeles. They could even see the Hollywood sign! After about an hour of going through security, everyone got on some buses and headed to the hotel. Once there, Mrs. Duncan assigned rooms to the students and chaperone, and luckily, Anabel got the same room Fiona, Lani and Leah got. Chum got to bunk with Noah and unfortunately, Adam. Tajia would be roomed with some other friends of hers that Anabel and Chum hardly had any association with.

After getting settled and unpacked, Mrs. Duncan took everyone to Guinness World Records, which made Fiona excited. Inside the building, everyone was marveled by the sight of all the exhibits featuring many world records such as Elvis being the most successful solo artist, the life-sized statue of World's Tallest Man, which Noah stood next to and had Anabel take a picture to show the height difference;

then there was the World's Heaviest Man, where Anabel, Noah, and Tajia stood on a scale to see if their combined weight was as high as his was, which was 1,069 pounds, but they didn't make it even halfway!

There were also figures of Spider Man, Mickey Mouse, and Indiana Jones. It was all amazing! But Chum still wanted to see the Muppet Studios.

During lunchtime at In-N-Out, Chum threw his small salad fork onto the table very loudly. Leah looked up, surprised and asked the Chameleon, "What's wrong?"

"It just doesn't feel right!" Chum shouted.

"What doesn't feel right?" Anabel asked, confused and shocked that Chum raised his voice.

"The fact that nobody here wants to see Muppet Studios! I know seeing the Guinness World Records was kind of cool, but…I still want to see where the Muppets did their work," Chum said.

"Listen Chum, I know you're still upset about not going to your dream place, but it's been settled; no Muppet Studios, just Murder Mystery Theater, which we'll check out tomorrow, and Ripley's Believe it or Not, which we're going to check out after lunch," Tajia told the lizard.

"I know, but it's just so frustrating," Chum said, sounding more upset than ever.

"Say, what day is our choral performence on?" Fiona asked.

Lani thought for a few seconds, trying to remember, until she stated, "Next week. During the next few days, Mrs. Duncan will let us check out some local souvenir shops and the pier, then she'll take us to see a couple of plays."

"I wish she'd let anyone who wanted to go to Muppet Studios," Chum muttered.

After lunch, everyone headed down to Ripley's Believe It or Not. Inside the exhibits, the groups saw shrunken heads, which nearly made Anabel and Leah scream, a 12 foot Transformer made from actual scrap car parts, which made Noah get over-excited, and an authentic vampire killing kit, which impressed Anabel, where she took notes in case she ever wanted to write about a vampire hunter.

They also saw the original C3-PO costume from the Star Wars movies and the original R2-D2 moving animatronic, a picture or Marilyn Monroe made of candy, a wedding dress made of toilet paper, a picture of a man made out of Rubiks Cubes, a picture of a woman made out of stamps, a mini-dress, shoes, vest and jewelry made of Starburst paper wraps, a picture of Jimi Hendrix made of guitar pics (which Leah commented that Floyd Pepper and Janice would've loved to see it), a one-eyed lamb (which freaked out Anabel, and made Noah laugh), wine made of mice, a bird made out of pieces of CDs, a tall tower made of matchsticks, a picture of an Indian Woman made of puzzle pieces (and Noah commented that they made this because they couldn't find the pieces of the original puzzles), the original Superman suit, a two-headed peacock, a fur-covered trout, a life-sized shark made of cards, a two headed cow calf, and a mannequin of a man that had surgery on himself to make himself to make him look like a lizard. It was all weird and freaky, but it was pretty cool to look at.

Later that evening, everyone went to this fancy Italian Restaurant for dinner and went back to the hotel to get some rest.

During the night, Chum couldn't get any sleep, so he walked around his hotel room, trying to wear himself out, but it wasn't working. Finally, he just sat on the window sill and stared at the starry sky, until he saw a shooting star. Chum knew that if you wished on a shooting star, the wish would come true, but he wasn't sure if it was accurate, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

So, he sang his wish: [Another song by me coming up!]

Star light, star bright,

The first star I see tonight;

I wish I may, I wish I might,

Have the wish I wish tonight

I want to go to see the Muppet Studios

Would it hurt if me and my friends goes?

Can I please meet the Muppets?

If not, then so be it

If I were to meet the stars

Because for years,

We've wondered where they are.

If my wish were to come true

I will so happily thank you

Little star, make my wish come true

Pretty star, I have faith in you

Wonderful star, I'll love you

If you do

Make my wish come…true

After the little chameleon sang, the star disappeared and the lizard felt suddenly tired and he went to bed, where he fell asleep pretty soon after.

**Well, there's another song, and it's original except for the first four lines. Tell me what you think of the chapter and song in the comments. by the way, all the exhibits in Riply's Believe it or Not and Guinness World records are all real!**

**Will Chum's wish come true? **

**If it does, what will happen once he comes across Muppet Studios and the Muppets? Find out in the next chapter of Muppets What If!**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	5. Muppet StudiosIn Ruins?

The next morning, everyone got on the bus to head to the Mystery Murder Theater, and Chum was wondering the whole way if his wish would come true, but after a while, Chum figured it probably wouldn't it happen. Then, there was a puttering from the bus and the driver exclaimed, "Something is wrong with the bus!" He pulled over and he and Mrs. Duncan got off the bus to figure out what was wrong.

Chum was very surprised that the bus stopped working somewhere, especially since it looks brand new, then, Chum noticed where they were parked: Right in front of Muppet Studios! Chum tapped on Anabel's shoulder frantically, getting the girl's attention and exclaimed, "Anabel! You won't believe where we are!"

"Where?" Anabel asked, unaware of where they were. Chum pointed out the window at the Muppet Studios and Muppet Theater. Anabel gasped and observed the place in awe. "I don't believe it…we're here," she said.

"We're where?" Tajia asked from across the aisle until she noticed the sign. "Oh dang…that's ironic, since we're not even going there," she said.

Noah, Leah, Fiona, and Lani looked out the window too and were surprised too.

"Wow! I so wish we could go in," Lani squealed.

"Unless we can somehow sneak past Mrs. Duncan, I don't think so," Tajia said.

"But it'd be so awesome if we could!" Fiona exclaimed.

"I think they're holding tours today. Maybe we can talk Mrs. D into letting us all go in while they're working on the bus," Leah suggested.

"She'll never let us do that! Besides, who else on this bus would want to go in there?" Tajia asked. "And again, we can't just sneak off the bus."

"Yeah, we can, check out the back emergency exit just right by where our seats are," Fiona said, pulling the handle on the door and opening it. Normally, on buses, a buzzer went off when emergency doors opened, but it didn't do that on this bus.

"Wow, it's almost like fate wants us to go into the studios," Lani said, amazed.

"Hold it!" said Adam's voice, where everyone turned around to see the boy standing near them in the aisle, with his hands on his hips. "Do you really think Mrs. Duncan won't notice that some of her students have gone missing? If you try to escape, I'll tell on you," the boy threatened.

Chum, Anabel, Noah, Tajia, Leah, Lani and Fiona looked at each other, as if discussing something mentally, until they suddenly grabbed Adam and took him off the bus and entered the Muppet Studios.

"What are you doing!" the boy snapped.

"If we leave you on the bus, you'll tattle. So we'll take you with us and show you the way of Muppets," Chum said, smiling like crazy.

Adam struggled to escape, but the teens that grabbed him, Noah and Tajia, were bigger and stronger than the short kid, so it was soon pointless.

Once the group of 8 entered the Muppet Studios, they expected it to be an amazing looking scene, with beautiful buildings and detailed signs, not to mention a lot of people inside, but…the place was nearly deserted, save for a few tourists and an old tour guide. They also noticed that a sign, which listed all the interesting places in the studio, stated all the places were all closed: the Muppet Theater, Kermit the Frog's Office, Dr. Honeydew's Laboratory of Fun, Rowlf's Music Parlor, Fozzie's Joke Room, Gonzo's cannonade (which saddened Fiona), Beaker's World, Art Alley, Muppet Records & Club Mayhem (which disappointed Leah and Lani), Miss Piggy's trailer, Swedish Chef's kitchen and Studio lounge, heck, even the Muppet Stuff Gift Shop was closed!

The only things that were shown to not have closed was the Wire & Rope room, the Electric Dept., and the Electric Mayhem bus, which was in pitiful condition; the colorful hubcaps were gone, the painted had all peeled off, and if you looked inside, you could see it was bare and the seats were falling apart. This made Leah and Lani even sadder.

The group went over to the elderly tour guide, who was standing by a small building, which could easily be assumed was his office. He looked at the group of eight and said, "I guess you're it for today. Tours are 1-50 a head."

The teens handed the man the money and the man led them through the studios, he said to the group, "Welcome to the Muppet Studios. Where dreams can come true." The man then threw glitter and confetti in the air, but he ended up choking on some of it, which made his coughs seem a slight bit magical.

The small group followed the man through the studios, where he mainly showed them the places where they stored the wire, rope and whatever else was needed to actually film the show. It was all completely boring in Chum's opinion, and he actually wanted to go back to the bus and be on his way to the Murder Mystery Theater, which had to be a lot more interesting than what he was going through right now. He also noticed Adam was going through his Facebook, Twitter and whatever online account he had to save time.

Finally, when the tour ended, the guide said, "Well, that's pretty much everything there is, so feel free to go around the studios, but please, don't enter any of the places you're not supposed to; it could be hazardous to your health." And with that, he reentered his office, where he sat in his chair and fell asleep.

"Now you know why nobody wanted to come here? It's practically abandoned and on the verge of falling apart!" Tajia stated.

"I can't believe you made me waste my time in this crummy place," Adam grumbled.

"Okay, we see your point now, but still, how did it end up like this? Don't people ever work here to make sure everything goes smoothly?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. It's almost like the not even the Muppets come here anymore," Lani agreed.

"And I don't get why they closed off Kermit's old office. It looks perfectly fine from this window," Fiona added, peering through the window of the old cottage that held the famous frog's office.

Everyone else went to join the girl and looked inside as well. "Wow, it looks neat in there," Chum stated.

The interior of the building was decorated with amazingly crafted furniture. There were also a few megaphones from the 20s, little clip-toy theaters, awards, news clippings regarding the Muppets. There was also an old clothing stand where Kermit's old tux was set on, a wall where several banjos were hung, and a wall devoted to photographs of Kermit and several other Muppets with celebrities that were on the Muppet Show or in their movies. But, it was all covered with dust, cobwebs and small bits of mold, showing its age and how long it was been ever since someone had been inside.

"Wow, it's so old. I wonder how long it's been ever since someone has gone it," Noah wondered out loud.

The group was so in awe of what they were looking at that they almost didn't notice small movement inside the building. Almost didn't. Out of the corner of Chum's eye, the chameleon noticed some stuff shifting in the office, mostly an old file cabinet opening and closing.

"Whoa! Guys, I think this place is haunted!" he yelped.

"What do you mean?" Tajia asked. Then, she too noticed the movement, but this time, it was a chair set behind a desk being pulled back. "Whoa! Something is moving in there you guys!" she exclaimed.

Everyone looked at the desk and were shocked to see it move as well, as if someone had just sat down in it!

"Guys…have you ever thought that…maybe Kermit the Frog…died?" Noah asked his friend and cousin.

"Nope, but I think he is now and now he's haunting the Muppet Studios!" Fiona exclaimed. But, this was proven false when a little head poked up from behind the desk, a small frog head to be specific.

"Hey, it's Robin the Frog, Kermit's nephew!" Leah stated.

"Really? Wow! What's he doing here?" Lani asked.

"I don't know, but I want to find out," Chum said, throwing open the door to the office and entered.

"Chum!" everyone called after him, going inside as well.

"Hey Robin!" Chum greeted the small frog.

"Awp!" Robin yelped, falling out of the chair out of surprise.

Leah immediately ran over to him and helped him up. "You okay, Robin?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks," Robin said, smiling.

"So, Muppets still come by here after all," Anabel said, grinning.

"Well, just me, and Uncle Kermit sometimes. I came here to get a file for him, about some old sketches. He's been planning a comeback for the Muppets for a long time, but so far, no progress. We need more Muppets to the places of the ones that left," Robin explained.

"Why do you need more Muppets? Aren't the Muppets you have already enough?" Noah asked.

"Well…I don't think I should tell you," Robin admitted. "It's very upsetting."

Chum then stepped up and said, "Robin the Frog; please tell us everything. What happened to the Muppets? Why are they no longer putting on shows? Where are they? Please, answer us those questions at least."

Robin looked down at the floor, seeming very sad, until he finally said "Well, it's very complicated and I'm not really sure what happened because I wasn't involved much…but I think my Uncle Kermit could tell you. He lives in a mansion in Beverly Hills. I'll convince Clifford to take you all there with us."

"Sweet! Wait, who's Clifford?" Noah asked, confused.

"Clifford was in the Muppet TV shows, Jim Henson Hour and Muppets Tonight. He was a well-known character in the 90s," Anabel stated.

"Ah, I see," Noah said.

"Well then, let's go!" Fiona exclaimed, eager to meet the world's most famous frog.

The group and Robin exited the office and headed to the back entrance of the studios, where there was this big van and a Rastafarian Muppet with violent skin, purple and magenta dreadlocks and sunglasses was sitting at the wheel. Anabel easily recognized the Muppet as Clifford, a host of Muppets Tonight and the resident bassist of Jim Henson Hour.

Clifford observed the group and asked Robin, "Hey, kid, what are all these dudes doing here for?"

"They want to know what happened to the Muppets, Clifford. They're all devoted fans," Robin explained.

Tajia and Adam were about to say they weren't fans until Chum gave them the "You're coming with us whether you want to or not" look, which made them stop.

"Alright, that's cool. Hop on," Clifford said, smiling.

As the teens and little frog boarded the bus, Tajia said to Clifford, "Cool dreads, man."

"Thanks girl, your braids are pretty fresh too," Clifford replied.

"Thank you!" Tajia said, proudly. Then she whispered to Anabel, "What does fresh mean?"

"It means highly approved off or cool," Anabel explained.

"Cool."

Then, the van drove away from the Muppet Studios and headed to Beverly Hills, but little did the group of teens know, was that their chorus bus had been fixed and drove off to Murder Mystery Theater, without realizing they were missing a few students.

**Well, this is chapter 4, in chapter 5 we'll finally meet Kermit! **

**What happened to the Muppets? **

**Where did they all go?**

**How did the old studios become so abandoned? Find out in the next chapter of What If!**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or review!**


	6. Meeting Kermit the Frog

When the group arrived at Beverly Hills, it was nighttime and everyone was probably in bed by then. Chum kept a watchful eye as Clifford drove by several grand looking mansions, wondering which one was Kermit's. Then, Clifford pulled the van in front of a grand ornate gate, which had an image of Kermit's face on one door and an image of Miss Piggy's face on the other.

Behind the gates, Chum could see it was a huge sprawling estate surrounded by gravel driveways and manicured lawns. He sat in the car with so much awe he forgot to exit until Anabel picked him up and carried him. Next to the gates, there was this small metal box mounted on the bricks holding the gates up with a little door, which Robin opened up, revealing a small number keyboard. Clifford then entered a certain number and within seconds, the gates swung open.

The large group entered the front yard and once everyone was in, Clifford and Robin pulled a lever, where the gates started to close. Then, they proceeded to walk up to the doors of the mansion, where Robin did some sort of knock and someone opened the door.

It was opened by a Muppet woman with curly red-orange hair, big cheeks, beady eyes and glasses. "Oh, Robin, Clifford, I see you're both back…say, who are the people with you?" the lady Muppet asked the little frog and Rastafarian.

"Oh, they're fans of the Muppets, and they want to know what happened to them. Is it alright if we let the meet Uncle Kermit, Vicki?" Robin asked the woman.

The girl named Vicki thought it over for a few moments until she said, "Yes, I suppose it's alright. Follow me please."

Vicki led Chum, Anabel, Noah, Leah, Lani, Fiona, Tajia and Adam down a hall that led to a living room that was like a time warp. It looked like a fantasy pad from the early 1980s, with shag carpets, sunken sofas, and a rock-lined fired place, where a fire was going. On the walls were photos of Kermit the Frog on the covers of magazines such as Esquire, GQ, Ebony, Interview, People, and Playboy Fashion.

Sitting in one of the chairs was none other than Kermit the Frog himself. He didn't look any different than how he did in the old Muppet Show and he was very surprised to see all the new people. "Hi-ho, who are all you kids?" he asked friendlily.

Chum couldn't answer right away, his mouth was dropped in shock and surprise, very excited and very nervous to meet one of his favorite idols of all time! Leah and Lani seemed nervous as well, but Fiona, Anabel, Noah, Tajia and Adam were perfectly chill…actually; Adam was going through his phone, as if checking to see if anyone called them when they noticed their disappearance, but so far, nothing. Finally, Anabel spoke, saying, "The little chameleon here is my friend Chum. I'm Anabel. We're both big fans of the Muppets."

"I'm Noah, I was inspired to play trumpet from one of the characters of your show, Lips," Noah stated.

"I-I'm Leah…I'm a fan of the Muppets too, but mainly of the Electric Mayhem," Leah said nervously.

"She also has a crush on Zoot," Noah added.

"Noah! How did you know that? Anabel…" Leah said, glancing up at her human friend.

Anabel held her hands up, knowing she's been caught, and said, "He didn't tell anyone in his town. Besides, nobody in his town even know you."

"I'm Lani, I'm as big a fan of the Electric Mayhem as Leah is, but mostly Dr. Teeth," Lani said.

"I'm Fiona. My idol is the Great Gonzo!" Fiona exclaimed.

"I'm Tajia, I'm friends with the Muppet fans," Tajia said.

"I'm Adam, not friends with the Muppet fans," Adam stated, resulting in him getting knocked in the back of the head by Tajia.

"If you're not their friend, then why are you with them?" Robin asked, confused.

"…They abducted me," Adam answered.

"Is that true?" Kermit asked, surprised.

"Noooo," Noah, Chum and Tajia lied.

The other girls hung their heads in shame, muttering, "Yeah."

"Traitors," Tajia said, mocking anger.

Kermit shrugged and said, "Well, it's not like we haven't done anything crazy. Anyway, welcome to my mansion."

"Thank you, Kermit," Anabel said, smiling.

"Now, is there anything you needed to talk to me about? You all look like you have something on your minds?" the frog asked.

"Well, for one thing, why is the Muppet Studios such a dump?" Adam asked.

"Adam!" Fiona shouted, angry at the boy for the rude remark.

"Hey! It's true!"

Kermit nodded and said, "Yeah, I know the place is kind of falling apart. We've been trying to fix it for years, but we gave up a while ago. The only places still in one piece are my office and the theater. Save for the interior being covered in dust, cobwebs, and some mold."

"What about the Electric Mayhem bus? It's paint is all gone and the inside is a mess," Leah said.

Kermit smiled and answered, "Actually, the bus in the studios is not the **real** bus. It's an imitation we made a while back since the band didn't want to part with the real one, but it sounds like it didn't last as long as we had hoped."

"Imitation? Then, where's the real one?" Lani asked, wanting to see the original vehicle her favorite band drove.

Kermit led the group to a doorway where the slight scents of oil and car wash soap came from, and when the frog turned on a light in the old room, it was revealed that the bus, along with an old bronze-colored luxury sedan.

"Whoa!" Leah and Lani exclaimed, upon seeing the bus; it looked exactly how it did in the Muppet Movie, only the paint seemed much newer.

"We don't take it out much, but we repaint it when we have to. Just in case they ever come back," Kermit explained.

Clifford then said, "Yeah, and by 'we', he means me and Digit. We work on all the cars this frog has."

"Digit? Who's Digit?" Chum asked.

At that moment, a man with wire-like hair, pale white skin, and wearing a gray suit covered in numbers walked up and said, "That would be me. I used to be on the Jim Henson Hour, as well as Clifford and Vicki. I was the keyboardist for the show's band, Solid Foam."

"Digit is also an android," Robin added.

"An android Muppet! Cool," Tajia said.

Chum could tell she was starting to like the Muppets a little more when she met more of the ones that came after the Muppet Show.

"Say, Kermit, you mentioned that you kept the bus here just in case 'they' came back? Whose they?" Anabel asked.

Kermit then got this grim expression and went back into the mansion. Everyone followed him back into the living room where a light yellow robot that looked like R.O.B from Super Smash Bros. Brawl was rolling into the room with a big tray of sodas.

"Whoa, you have a robot butler?" Adam asked, sounding envious.

"Yes, this is 80s Robot," Kermit said.

80s Robot looked at the people and said, "Would any of the guests like a drink? Tab? New Coke?"

"Sure, I'll take one. Thanks," Anabel said, taking a Coke. All the other teens took a soda, along with the Muppets present, save for Digit, who knew that the beverage would cause him to short circuit.

"So, any other questions you have?" Kermit asked the group.

"Where are all the other Muppets?" Fiona asked, still curious. "I haven't seen or heard any signs Gonzo is here."

"Yeah, and if all the Muppets are supposed to live here, I don't hear the Electric Mayhem playing anything," Leah added.

Kermit gulped and seemed nervous. "Well…um…I'm not sure that I should-," Kermit stammered until Robin said, "Uncle Kermit. I promised these guys that you would tell them what happened to the Muppets. They really want to know."

"But I don't want to upset them, Robin. What pains me more than anything else in the world is telling bad news and children crying," Kermit whispered to his nephew.

Anabel, having heard him, then said, "We can take the truth, Kermit. We're old enough. We've probably heard worse."

"Well…the Muppets split up 5 years ago," Kermit said.

The teenagers sat there in shock, surprised to hear this news, even Adam was surprised.

"You mean, just a year after the Letters to Santa special, you all split up," Chum said, putting the pieces.

Kermit nodded and said, "Yeah, pretty much."

"What happened exactly? What caused everything to fall apart?" Chum had to know.

"Well, it all started to occur after the special…" Kermit stated.

**Uh-oh, looks like the Muppets all left Kermit and lesser known Muppets, but the question is why? And did anyone else cause this to happen?**

**I own Chum, Anabel, Noah, Tajia, and Adam**

**Jim Henson owns the Muppets**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	7. What happened to the Muppets?

Kermit was in his office, going through some papers when Miss Piggy entered.

"Kermie, may _moi_ have a word with _vous_?" she asked.

"Sure Piggy, what is it you need to talk about?" Kermit asked, curious.

"Well…you know Oprah Winfrey, Ellen DeGeneres and Rosie O' Donnel, right?" Piggy asked the frog.

"Yes, they're all celebrities, and they are well-known around the world, just like you," Kermit said.

"And what do those three celebrities have in common?" Piggy asked her love. Kermit thought, trying to think of the answer. He knew Oprah had a magazine, but he wasn't sure Ellen or Rosie had one. They were all women, but that couldn't be the answer. Then, he thought he had it.

"They're all friends of yours," Kermit answered.

"Well, that's a good answer, but not the answer I was looking for," Piggy corrected.

"Really? Well, then what was the answer?" Kermit asked.

"They all have talk shows," Piggy stated.

"Oh…well, what's the problem with that?" Kermit asked.

"Moi is a big star, just like them, so why don't _I_ have my own talk show?" the pig diva asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

Kermit did his befuddled expression for a few seconds before his face went back to normal and he said, "Piggy, you're still a big star where you are right now; a big star in the Muppets. You don't need a talk show."

"True, but I want a talk show! Then I'd be even bigger than them. Think about, Miss Piggy, singer, dancer, actress, and talk show host of Miss Piggy Time!" Miss Piggy exclaimed dramatically.

"Piggy, again, you don't need a talk show. Besides, it costs too much," Kermit said.

Piggy harrumphed and stomped out of the office.

A while later, Fozzie walked in and asked, "Hey, Kermit, I have a great on how I can be more popular with the audience!"

"Is it a talk show?" Kermit asked, assuming Piggy already told the bear about her idea.

"Nope, I was thinking more of my own comedy show, you know, a sitcom. Also, I want to write a joke book and my autobiography," Fozzie said.

"That sounds great Fozzie, but it also sounds a tad bit expensive. I think you're fine just where you are right now, and maybe if we get more money in our budget, then we can move forward with your plan," Kermit said.

"How long will that take?" Fozzie asked.

Kermit whipped out a calculator and checked. Once he got the result, he gulped and said, "Well…let's just say that by the time we have enough, people will be going around on jet packs."

Fozzie got a disappointed expression and exited from the office.

"I'm sorry, it was a great idea," Kermit said, but the bear was already gone.

A while later, Gonzo entered the office with his chicken girlfriend, Camilla. "Kermit! I have a great idea that will improve my status as a celebrity!" the whatever-alien exclaimed.

"What is it?" Kermit asked, unsure if he wanted to know.

"How about I get my own TV show, where I play a hybrid of Batman and James Bond, and Camilla will be my lovely damsel in distress and a singer in a popular club. I'll do all my own stunts and it'll be fun to film!" Gonzo suggested.

"Wow, that sounds more expensive than the ideas Piggy and Fozzie had. I like the idea of your show, Gonzo, but I don't think we enough money in the budget for a show like that," Kermit said.

"What!" Gonzo shouted, shocked.

Camilla started to cluck frantically, upset about Kermit turning the idea down.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have any money for a TV Show. Gonzo, you're great right as a daredevil and Camilla, you're…well…you're a good chicken to have on the show," Kermit said.

Gonzo took the angry Camilla out of the office and left Kermit be.

Then, Dr. Teeth entered the office, with a big grin on his face, as usual. "Hey, frog, me and the band had a really groovy idea," the keyboardist stated.

"Is it a TV show of some sort?" Kermit asked.

"No way, man! We were wondering if we could go on tour," Dr. Teeth explained.

"A tour? That sounds pretty simple," Kermit said. The frog was already thinking of some nearby cities the Muppets could perform. "It might be fun for all the Muppets to on a tour," he said.

"Um, actually Kermit, and no offense to the other guys, but the band and I were sort of thinking about going on tour by ourselves. You know, to help make ourselves more famous in the world," Dr. Teeth explained.

"Ah, just you guys, huh, well-wait, what do you mean by the world? You're not talking about an international tour are you?" Kermit asked his friend.

"Well…yeah," Dr. Teeth admitted.

Kermit sighed, ready to turn down the suggestion, and said, "Listen Doc, an international tour is very expensive. There's transportation and I doubt your bus will get you all over the ocean, then there's finding a stage for you all to perform, which is expensive and then there's finding specific countries to play in, which is very difficult since there are so many to choose from…and it's also expensive."

After Kermit made his statement, Dr. Teeth did something that made the frog jump in fear; he **frowned**, and Dr. Teeth never frowned at anyone ever, and he was kind of intimidating to be honest!

Kermit gulped and suggested, "But maybe, when we get enough money, you could go on tour another time?"

"And when will that be? When we have jet packs?" Dr. Teeth asked.

"…Fozzie told you about that?"

"Yep." And with that, the musician exited the office.

During the rest of the day, several Muppets came by requesting many different things they could do to improve their Hollywood status; Scooter wanted to star in his own video game, since all the other Muppets had their chance in video games and he wanted a shot; Rowlf the Dog wanted an album for his piano music; Pepe wanted to make an "inappropriate" film and star in his own reality show; Sam the Eagle wanted his own news program; Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker wanted to make a few sci-fi movies based off of some of their inventions; the Swedish Chef wanted a cooking show; Sweetums and his monster friends wanted to make monster movies; and Camilla came back with a paper stating that she wanted to be a singer and sell albums of her music.

But despite their pleads, Kermit's answer was always the same: it was too expensive, and he was right since their budget had been pretty low lately, so everyone left his office either, sad, mad, or blank. Kermit hated turning down their ideas, a few of them being very good to be honest, but he had no choice.

Then, one day, someone knocked at the door to the Muppet Theater. Kermit, who was inside the theater at that point, answered the door to see some man standing outside. He had on a nice suit and sunglasses. The man removed his sunglasses and said to Kermit, "Hello, I'm Richard Mick. I'm here to talk to the Muppets about some things. I'm a Hollywood producer, you see, and I'm interested in talking to your friends"

"Sure, come on in," Kermit said. The frog brought the producer into the theater and showed him where all the other Muppets were. Kermit couldn't help but feel like some of them were giving him the stink-eye, but he ignored them.

"These are all the Muppets that worked in the theater. All the other ones are at KMUP studios and the MuppeTelevision building. Should I round them up too?" Kermit asked.

"No, these guys are alright," Mick said, smiling. "Hello Muppets, I'm Richard Mick, but you can call me Mick. I'm a Hollywood producer."

"A producer? Wow, I haven't met a producer ever since we met Lew Lorde. I wonder how he's doing…" Fozzie said.

"So, what is it you want to talk to us about, man?" Floyd Pepper asked the human.

"Well, I heard from a source that you've all been requesting for some things…things Kermit refuse to give you," Mick stated.

"You got that right," Miss Piggy said.

"Wait, listen, it's not that I don't want you to try to put all your ideas in motion, it's just that we don't have the money to use all the ideas," Kermit stated.

"Ah, money. The biggest word of LA, which I have a lot of," Mick said, pulling out a large stack of bills from his pocket, making all the Muppets gasp.

"Oh Kermie, did you call this guy to help us?" Miss Piggy asked, getting excited that her talk show would have a chance.

"No, I just met this guy, and I never spoke to anyone," Kermit said, resulting in disapproving looks from his friends.

"You see, I sensed your sorrow and I came to make all your dreams come true so you'll become more famous and be happy," Mick stated.

"Listen, Mick, we like the offer, but we're pretty happy with what we g-," Kermit tried to say, but Mick then broke into song: [Another original song. It might be catchy]

_You all have big dreams; I can bring them to life!_

_But according to this frog, they come with a price._

_I know those paths are right for you, _

_But the frog's budget is on thin ice. _

"Good grief," Kermit muttered, before walking off.

_I can give you what you want,_

_Whatever your heart desires!_

_And if anyone gets in your way…_

_I'll set their paperwork on fire._

Then, Mick waltzed over to Miss Piggy and sang:

_You say you want a talk show to the frog,_

_He says "It will be no fun."_

_You say you want a talk show to me, _

_I'll say "Consider it done!" _

Miss Piggy was so taken aback by his words, she started singing too:

_On my talk show, I will by the host_

_I will speak to every star from coast to coast_

_Mick says he'll pay every dime,_

_So watch out, frog! It's Miss Piggy Time!_

Mick then went over to Fozzie and sung:

_You want to make people laugh some more._

_You want to make people laugh every five minutes_

_I'll produce your sitcom, for sure!_

_But that frog says for you to forget it!_

"I said no such thing," Kermit said, sounding offended. Fozzie then added:

_I always had a thing for puns,_

_My sitcom will be so much fun!_

_Mick, I'll give your offer a go!_

_I want to have my very own show!_

Mick then bounded over to Gonzo and Camilla.

_You want to be the hero,_

_Just like Bond and Batman!_

_I'll give you a check with a lot of zeroes,_

_But the frog threw your idea into the can!_

"Sheesh, he's making me look like a terrible boss," Kermit said. Gonzo then sang:

_I will do all my very own stunts_

_Every pow, slam, kick, and punt. _

_Mick will make that come true,_

_So I will sign on with you!_

Mick then skipped over to the Electric Mayhem and sung:

You all want to go on a tour,

You want your music to be heard!

I'll see to it that you travel the world,

But the frog says your plan is absurd!

"Mick, you're singing stuff I never even said to them. Everything you say I say is untrue," Kermit said. But the band liked Mick's offer.

_Floyd Pepper: Every country will know our names_

_Janice: Fer sure, our idea is not lame._

_Dr. Teeth: Mick, you know what we're all about._

_You offer is very far out!_

Mick then started to dance around the room and other Muppets started to sing along except for Kermit and Robin:

_Scooter: My very own video game!_

_Bunsen: Our sci-fi movie fame!_

_Mick: I'll make all your dreams come true!_

_Rowlf: Very popular piano CDs!_

_Pepe: My own reality show and movies!_

_Mick: I'll do just for all of you!_

_Sam the Eagle: A show involving more important news!_

_Sweetums: Movies with more scary cues!_

_Mick: I'll make all your dreams come true!_

_Swedish Chef: En show om min matlagning! [A show about my cooking!]_

_Camilla: Bawk bwawk backaw buck! [I want the chance to sing!]_

_Mick: I'll do it just for all of you!_

Then, Mick stood on Kermit's desk that was backstage and sang out:

_You all have big dreams; I can bring them to life!_

_But according to this frog, they come with a price._

_I know those paths are right for you, _

_But the frog's budget is on thin ice._

_I can give you what you want,_

_Whatever your heart desires!_

_And if anyone gets in your way…_

_I'll set their paperwork on fire!_

_I will make all your dreams come true…_

_Just for all of…yooooouuuu!_

When Mick finished singing, all the Muppets, except for Kermit, applauded and cheered.

Fozzie walked up to the man and asked, "Can you really do that for us?"

"Of course. I sang it, didn't I? I'm true to my word!" Mick exclaimed happily. "I have all the money in the world!"

"Wow! You must be very rich!" Gonzo gasped.

"I am, I have about…well, I don't know if this number has a name, all I know is that it has 15 zeroes. I think it's called a quintillion," Mick explained.

"That's a lot of monies, okay!" Pepe shouted.

"Wow, you have enough to cover everything we wish for," Miss Piggy.

"And maybe pay off all the debts in the world!" Sam the Eagle added.

"I actually wanted to do that, but I was so busy I never had the chance. I donate to charities if that makes you all happy," Mick stated.

"Wow, we donate to charities too," Fozzie said.

"Yeah, that's kind of what we use most of our budget for," Kermit admitted.

"Now, to make all your dreams come true, you're going to have to sign a few papers," Mick said, bringing out a stack of documents from inside his suit jacket.

"Whoa, that's, like, a lot of stuff we have to sign," Janice said.

"Don't worry; they're all the same document. There is one for each of you," Mick said, about to hand out the papers until Kermit stopped him, saying, "Wait a minute, Mick; let me talk to these guys."

"Sure Kermit, just make it quick, because I have other places to be," Mick said.

Kermit walked over to his friends and said, "Listen you guys, I know you feel like you need to do what want you want to do, but you don't necessarily have to. I think you're famous just where you are right now; as performers in the Muppet Theater where you can not only make yourself happy, but other people as well. Think about your fans. They'll miss you guys."

"They'll get even more fans if they work for me, Kermit. So, what's it going to be Muppets; do you want all your dreams to come true and work with me, or do you want all your ideas to be thrown out and still remain working for the frog?" Mick asked, glaring at Kermit.

"I don't throw out ideas. I consider them for a while and give them the conclusion later," Kermit defended.

"And most of the time, no wait, I mean _all_ the time, you turn them down," Mick added.

"That's not always true, I can do some things for my friends," Kermit said. "Listen guys, we can make things work for you right here."

The Muppets looked back and forth at Mick and Kermit for a few moments until they set their gaze on the frog.

Mick sighed and said, "Well, it was worth a shot. Guess I'll just have to send that shiny new bus back to San Francisco and walk home to shred all these useless papers."

Mick then started to walk out of the building until he stopped outside and hollered to someone, "Send that bus back, nobody is interested."

Kermit thought he was making up the thing about the shiny bus until he heard another voice holler, "Okay!"

The other Muppets heard it too and then talked amongst themselves for a few moments before they stopped and Miss Piggy walked up to the frog and said, "Kermie…I'll write to you."

"What!" Kermit shouted.

Then, before he could stop her, Piggy ran up to Mick, shouting, "Wait, Mickey dear! Don't send that bus away and don't waste such important documents. Moi will sign one!"

"Excellent," Mick said, smiling, and the two were about to walk off until Fozzie said, "We'll remember to write to you Kermit, bye-bye!"

Then the bear darted after Mick, followed closely by the other Muppets, who shouted "Mick! Wait for us!" "I want my own show!" "We're coming too!" "Mick!"

Kermit stood in the theater in shock. He couldn't believe his friends chose their wants over what they had. He thought their life in the theater was pretty good and them all leaving him like that devastated him.

Present day: "Wow, I can't believe they did that to you," Chum said.

"I hate this Mick guy," Noah added.

"So, did they write to you or ever stop for a visit since?" Leah asked, concerned.

Kermit shook his head, "No. That's the sad part. But, sometime after that, I started reading about their adventure in their dreams and I saw that…they're not doing as well as they had hoped, and I don't they realize it! I've tried writing to them, telling them about the reviews about their shows and all that in the magazines I read, but I haven't gotten any replies. They probably don't believe me. Some of their lives also seem to be spiraling out of control, which makes me worry that they need help. I've tried to hone the Muppet Show here with the Muppets we had left, such as the ones from Muppets Tonight and Jim Henson Hour, and the only Muppets from the Muppet show that stayed are Rizzo and Beauregard, but they miss the others."

Chum then asked, "Where are they now, Kermit, and what happened ever since they left you?"

Kermit sighed and said, "It's hard to explain, so I'll just have to show you."

**Wow, looks like a majority of the Muppets abandoned Kermit, but what happened to them after that? Find out in the next chapter of What if? Also, let me know what you think of the song!**

**I own Chum and Noah**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	8. Where are the Muppets Now?

Kermit led the teenagers through the house until they came to a door where the handle was covered in cobwebs, showing it hasn't been used in a long time. Kermit dusted off the cobwebs, took out an old fashioned key, stuck it in the keyhole above the door handle and forced it inside and turned it with all his might. When the door was unlocked, Kermit slowly opened the door, revealing a dark room. The frog entered the room and flicked on a light, revealing what the room really looked like; there were various shelves, one with magazines, one with books, one with CDs, and one with DVDs; and a table and chairs. It was all covered in dust.

"Whoa, that's a lot of stuff. What is all this?" Noah asked, examining at the shelves.

"On the magazine shelf are magazines that have articles about what happened to the other Muppets on their trip to achieve more fame…not big name magazines, a few cheap and simple ones. It only cost me a few quarters," Kermit said.

Noah and Anabel then took the magazines off the shelves and set them all on the tables. "Can we look at these?" Anabel asked.

"Well, you already took them all off the shelves, so I don't see why not," Kermit said.

Noah, Anabel, and even Tajia and Adam started to look through the magazines. Noah started reading the cover stories of each magazine: "_Keeping up with Pepe Premieres_…_Newest Superhero TV show, Gonzo Bondman , makes its debut_…_Behind the Scenes of Fridays with Fozzie, the Funniest Sitcom of All Time_…Wait a second, _Hit Sci-fi movie, Sharknado, by Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker goes straight to DVD_?! Sharknado!?"

"They made that movie? No wonder why it sucked," Tajia said.

"Actually, that Sharknado came before the one you're familiar with," Kermit explained.

"Oh, my bad," Tajia said.

"They're going to have to sue SyFy since they took the title of their movie," Fiona stated.

"No, they'll just get laughed at. Muppets don't very good sci-fi movies like theirs," Noah stated.

"I wonder if their version is better than the one on SyFy," Chum said.

Tajia then started going through all the magazines. "These magazines are too clean! Where's all the drama, the scandal, the violence!" she shouted.

"Tajia, the world isn't all about scandal," Kermit said. "That's the honest magazine you'll ever find in Hollywood."

"True, but lies is what makes articles exciting!" Tajia said. "Maybe an article that's true with violence and drama." Then, the girl looked at the stack until it seemed like something caught her eye. She grabbed a magazine from the bottom of the stack very quickly and looked at it grinning. "This is what I'm talking about! Two members of a group get in a fight!" she exclaimed.

"What is it?" Leah asked, curious and worried.

"Yeah, read the cover story," Lani said.

Tajia looked at the girl Muppets and said, "No. You're too pure for stuff like this."

"Too pure? What does that mean?" Leah asked, sounding offended.

Noah glanced at the cover story and read it aloud, "_Disaster on the Purple Carpet of Minor Video Music Awards: Quarrel between Two Members of the Electric Mayhem. FISTS WERE THROWN!?_"

"What!" Leah and Lani gasped.

"Okay, that has to be a lie! The Electric Mayhem never quarrels!" Chum shouted.

"Chum, Kermit just said this is the most honest magazine you'll ever find in Hollywood," Anabel stated.

"But it's also the cheapest!" Chum said.

"Which members fought each other? I got to know!" Leah said, close to tears.

"Well, I don't want to be specific, but it's the ones you and Lani happen to crush on," Tajia stated.

At the sound of that, Lani and Leah started to fall to the floor, shocked. Fiona and Chum ran up and caught each of them.

"No…no…it can't be true," Lani muttered.

Anabel sat down, with a distressed expression as well, trying to figure out what happened and worried what the reason was.

"Why would Dr. Teeth and Zoot fight? I thought they were friends," Fiona asked, confused as she and Chum helped Lani and Leah in a chair.

"They are, but…" Chum said, not sure what else to say.

Tajia then stated, "There are three reasons why members of a band would get into a fight; stress from fans and reporters, fame and wealth went to someone's head and one of the other members tried to snap him out of it, or the third reason, which is the worst possible one; drugs. It's always at least one of those reasons!"

"I hope it was one of the first one and not the last two," Anabel stated.

Noah opened the magazine and started the read the article, trying to figure out how to summarize everything.

"How long ago was that article written?" Adam asked.

Chum glanced up at the barcode of the magazine and said, "4 years ago. I wonder what happened after that."

"I'm worried about that answer…" Leah muttered.

"Okay, so what happened was that according to some sources, all of them unknown, there's been some tension between Dr. Teeth and Zoot, but nobody knows why. They think it has to do with Zoot having enough of all of the tours and wanting to take a break, but Dr. Teeth wouldn't allow it. That definitely doesn't sound like him, so something had to be wrong with him at the time," Noah explained.

"Fame and wealth went to his head, like I said!" Tajia said.

"Apparently things haven't gone really well for the band ever since Animal left the band to pursue…a solo rap career?!" Noah went on.

"Okay, something is definitely wrong here. Why would Animal ditch drums to be a rapper?" Chum asked.

"Don't know; anyway, on the Purple Carpet of the Minor Videos Music Awards, Zoot got into a heated argument with Dr. Teeth about how fed up he was with his 'new attitude' and yelled at him to go back to his usual self, before he left the Muppets and lost his mind. Dr. Teeth got so ticked off at Zoot he actually shouted at the saxophonist to 'Shut the'…erm…'f up,' before punching him right in the face!" Noah continued.

Upon saying that, Lani and Leah burst into tears, upset about the scenario. "It can't be true…it just can't…" Lani muttered.

Noah sighed and was about to close the magazine until Tajia snatched it from his hand and started to read the whole thing.

"Wow, the Electric Mayhem sure changed a lot after one year of leaving the Muppets," Anabel sighed.

Robin then said, "And that's not the worst part; a few days after that incident, Zoot disappeared, and then everything really fell apart from there!"

"What happened? Did the members go crazy like Amanda Bynes?" Adam assumed.

"Died of drug overdoses like Jimi Hendrix and Janis Joplin?" Tajia added, not bothering to look up from the magazine.

"Went all Marilyn Mason-y!?" Noah threw in, resulting in weird stares from his friends and cousin.

"Marilyn Manson-y? What does that mean?" Anabel asked. Noah whipped out his iPhone and seemed to look something up online. He showed whatever he found to Anabel, where she got a disgusted expression on her face. "Don't force me to picture the rest of the band like that, please," she said.

"So, what happened?" Leah asked, worried for the answer.

"Don't keep us in suspense!" Fiona cried.

"The band split up," Kermit answered with a grim expression.

At that moment, there were two small thuds and Anabel and Chum turned around, shocked to see Lani and Leah had collapsed on the ground in tears.

"Wow, they really love that band?" Tajia asked.

"Yeah, remember, they had crushes on the members that got into a fight," Chum said.

"Wow, after hearing that…I probably would've preferred the Marilyn Manson thing," Noah admitted.

"So, what happened after they split?" Anabel asked.

"Well, Dr. Teeth is still in the music business…solo, Janice and Floyd decided to take a break from fame and live the quiet life. Lips is living the quiet life somewhere, too. As for Zoot…reporters and fan clubs lost track of him," Kermit explained.

"Okay, so we know what happened to the band. What about everyone else? Fozzie? Gonzo? Rowlf? Miss Piggy?" Fiona asked, curious.

Kermit smiled and said, "Oh, they're doing pretty great. Fozzie's show is actually pretty entertaining and his biography was fun to read, but his joke book didn't do so well; Gonzo's action show is pretty interesting; Rowlf sold his one and only piano album pretty well, and Piggy has a great talk shpw. She's spoken to every D List and C List celebrity there was!"

"D List? There's a D List?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, Kathy Griffin is on that list," Noah stated.

"This magazine says Animal is a rapper now? How good is his rap?" Tajia asked.

Kermit did his befuddled expression and said, "Well, I didn't exactly buy his albums, Clifford however…"

"They were terrible," Clifford said. "He repeats words more than a rapper should."

"Very straightforward and simple," Noah said.

"And all the others?" Anabel asked.

"Well, some did okay, some not-so much. Sam's News program is a little harsh; Scooter's video game only sold a few copies and they ended up doing what they did to the E.T. video game to his," Kermit explained.

"What happened to the E.T. video game? I never knew there was one," Adam asked.

"Every single copy was thrown into a hole and buried in cement, so if you want a copy of the E.T. video game and Scooter's video game…" Noah started to explain until he whipped a jackhammer seemingly out of nowhere. "You're going to need one of these to get to it," he finished.

"What kind of game did Scooter make?" Fiona asked.

Robin then held up a video game case with a cover that read "_Scooter Saves the World_."

"Wait a sec, that's just a parody of a mini-game in Banjo & Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. It was called, '_Kronk Saves Da World_'," Noah stated.

"Wow, Scooter's going to be in trouble with Rare one day," Fiona said.

"Actually, I bet the game was so bad, Rare didn't even bother to sue him," Chum said. "So, what about Pepe's reality show? Swedish Chef's cooking show? Sweetums and the Muppet Monster's monster movies? Camilla's album? I even want to know what happened to Statler and Waldorf?!"

"Well, Pepe's reality show was a success, but apparently his 'adult-only' movie did badly; Swedish Chef's show is pretty entertaining but I don't think I'll cook any of his recipes anytime soon; Sweetums and the other monsters' movies are pretty entertaining. They're more humorous than terrifying, actually; Camilla's album is popular by farmers who play it for their farm animals, mostly their chickens; and Statler and Waldorf, due to the fact that Fozzie left the Muppets, they retired," Kermit explained.

"Why does it seem like the only people that sort of went downhill were the Electric Mayhem band? And why have I never heard of any of those shows before? What channel did you say they were on?" Tajia asked.

"Simple TV. It's channel 1. Only cost me a few nickels," Kermit stated.

"Okay, I'll ask my mother to buy it," Anabel said, interested in some of the TV shows Kermit mentioned when Tajia let out a loud gasp, still reading the magazine. "Did you know that someone actually filmed the argument between Dr. Teeth and Zoot?! It's on a site called I-Tube," she stated. And with that, the girl whipped out her iPhone and proceeded to search for the site with it. Finally, she exclaimed, "Found it!"

"I'm leaving," Lani said, leaving the room before Tajia had the chance to play it. Leah walked out of the room as well, seeming upset as well. Anabel decided to follow them out of the room and met up with them.

"Are you two okay?" she asked.

"Not really…I'm still kind of upset about hearing all that bad stuff happening to the Electric Mayhem," Leah muttered.

"Dr. Teeth isn't the type to hurt people, so why did he punch Zoot?" Lani said.

Seeing the girls were crying, Anabel pulled a packet of tissues from her pocket and handed them each one. "I know it's very hard on you to hear all that, and I'm sorry you had too. I wish Tajia never found that magazine," she said.

"So much for meeting out favorite band…" Lani muttered.

Anabel then thought for a few seconds before she got an idea. "How about this? Why don't we all set out, find Dr. Teeth and Zoot so they can sort things out and get them to be friends again?" Anabel suggested.

"Are you sure that will work?" Lani asked, wanting to know.

"…No, but I hope it will," Anabel told her friend.

"But how will we find Zoot? Kermit says he has no idea where he is," Leah stated.

"That might be a problem. We'll have to see if anyone has seen him in the last 4 years," Anabel said. "But I know we'll find him."

"What are you all talking about?" Noah asked his cousin and the two girl Muppets.

"We were talking about finding Dr. Teeth and Zoot get them to be friends again," Leah explained.

"Really? I was just thinking about getting all the Muppets back together," Noah said, grinning.

"Really?" Anabel asked.

"Yeah! Kermit seems so alone without them! Maybe, while our class is out sightseeing before the big concert, we'll have enough time to round them all up!" Noah stated.

Chum ran into the hall as well, saying, "Yeah! We got to bring them all back together! I don't like how Mick tricked them all into splitting up and for some reason…I have a feeling he's up to something really bad involving the Muppets, something we can't let him get away with, so we have to reunite them all now!"

"That could be fun," Tajia said, walking into the hall, along with Adam and Fiona.

"I want to see if these Muppets were as great as you said they were." Adam stated.

"We'll prove to you that they are great, even awesome!" Fiona exclaimed.

"Well, then, what are we waiting for; let's go!" Anabel shouted to her friends.

"But how will we find them all?" Adam asked.

Anabel grinned at the boy and said, "Didn't you see the first Muppet Movie; they drive."

**Well, looks like Anabel, Chum and their friends learned where all the Muppets are now, and now they're planning on getting them all back together and fix whatever has to be fixed! **

**Who will they locate first? **

**Will the remaining Muppets be all for the plan? **

**What was Mick's intention when he split them up 5 years ago? Find out in the next chapter of What If!**

**I own the OCs.**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or review!**


	9. Miss Piggy Time

"You're going to do what?!" Digit, Vicki, Clifford and Robin all exclaimed.

"Get the Muppets back together," Noah said. He had just told the remaining Muppets, minus Kermit who was still in the other room, his plan to head out and find all the Muppets and bring them all back together.

"Do you realize how impossible it is to find so many Muppets? There are over a hundred of them," Vicki stated.

"Hey, the Muppets have done impossible before. Why can't you do it now?" Anabel asked.

"Well, for one thing, they'll be a little stubborn to leave, especially since there's a big chance that they're getting bigger paychecks than they used to. They won't want to leave their dream jobs," Digit explained.

"Digit, it's the Muppets. I'm sure they'll want to see Kermit again. Maybe they're all bored with their new jobs and they want to come home now," Chum said.

"…I suppose you have a bit of a point there, but how will you round up all the Muppets?" Digit asked.

"We could use the Electric Mayhem band," Lani said.

"Yeah, it's very roomy. We might be able to fit a bunch of Muppets in there," Noah said.

"But how will we find the Muppets?" Robin asked.

At that moment, 80s Robot wheeled into the room, and said, "I could use my modem to locate the Muppets."

"Really? That's great!" Chum said.

"But I can't do every single character at once. I have the information about each character on small separate disks. I'll go fetch them for you," 80s Robot explained, before exiting from the room.

"Well, we better tell Kermit where we're going," Clifford said, about to leave the room until Anabel stopped him. "Actually, I was thinking about surprising him, by getting the Muppets back together. And also, if we tell him, I'm not sure if he'll let a couple of kids do that," she said.

"Yeah, we can handle this without him," Tajia said.

"Alright, let's go get the bus. Digit, you help 80s robot with his disk collection; he's going to take too long if he looks for them by himself," Clifford said as the android ran into the room the robot butler went in.

After a few moments later, all the remaining Muppets and the teens were sitting on the Electric Mayhem bus, ready to go, but someone was still missing.

"Where's Robin? He's taking forever," Adam said.

"He said he had to do something real fast. He'll be here soon," Anabel said.

"So, Rizzo, why didn't you take up Mick's offer on getting your dreams to come true 5 years ago?" Chum asked the rat, who was on the bus with them.

"Hey, me and the other rats like that theater. And also, we weren't present when Mick came by," Rizzo explained.

"Makes sense," Tajia said.

Then, Robin hopped onto the bus, wearing his little red hoodie. "Okay, I'm here. Let's go!" Robin exclaimed.

"Who's driving?" Leah asked, pointing at the empty driver's seat.

At that moment, Anabel and Noah started playing Rock, Paper, Scissors for the job and Anabel ended up winning.

"Are you sure you want to drive? I wouldn't mind driving," Clifford said.

"Yeah, you just sit there and relax. I got this," Anabel said, sounding very confident.

Digit pressed a button on a remote for the garage door to open, and once it was fully opened, Anabel started the engine and drove out onto the road…and knocked over a garbage can.

"Fail," Noah said.

"I do not fail!" Anabel shouted. The girl drove around the fallen can and ended up knocking over a mailbox.

"You fail at driving the Electric Mayhem bus," Noah said.

Anabel just groaned and drove out of the driveway of Kermit's mansion. Once they were on the main road, Anabel drove a little more smoothly. "So, who do we first?" she asked her friends.

"Well, 80s Robot keeps all the info discs about the Muppets in this case," Noah said, holding up a metal box. "So, we got info about everyone but we have to find them one at a time. Who do you think we should find first?"

"Fozzie, he's Kermit's best friend. Also, in the Muppet movie, he met him first," Chum stated.

"No, I think we should find Miss Piggy. She loves Kermit. I wouldn't be surprised if she missed him," Anabel said.

"I think we should find Gonzo," Fiona said. "He might have Camilla with him, so we'll get two birds with one stone…no offense to Camilla."

"Maybe we should find the Dr. Teeth first. I kind of want to help him get back to his usual self as soon as possible," Lani said.

"How about a vote, all in favor of finding Fozzie first?" Chum asked the Muppets and teenagers. A handful of the people on the bus raised their hands, including him.

"All in favor of Miss Piggy?" Anabel asked, raising her hand. Only Vicki raised her hand.

"Gonzo the Great and possibly even Camilla?" Fiona asked. She and Rizzo were the only ones that voted.

"Dr. Teeth," Lani said. She, Leah, and Noah raised their hands.

"I guess Fozzie's going to located first," Noah said, looking over the numbers of people that voted for characters. He opened the case and became very wide-eyed. "Um…I can't find Fozzie's. There are no labels on any of these info discs," he stated.

"That could be a problem," Anabel said.

"How about we just pick a random one and hope for the best," Chum said. "We don't have time to look at all of them at one time."

"Good idea," Noah said, taking out a pink disk and inserting it into a coin slot-like on 80s Robot's head.

The butler's eyes lit up in a shade of bright pink and said, "Searching for…Miss Piggy."

"HA!" Anabel exclaimed, grinning.

"Okay, we'll get her first. We have no time to find Fozzie's right now. There are too many discs in this case," Chum sighed.

"Where is Miss Piggy?" Leah asked 80s Robot.

"She's at her home somewhere else in LA, but she won't be there by the time we all get there. She'll most likely be at the studio for her talk show, Miss Piggy Time," 80s Robot stated.

"Cool, maybe we can get a spot in the audience," Noah said.

"I don't know about that, Noah; tickets for sitting in the audience for shows like that are very expensive," Anabel stated.

"Then we'll have to think of something else," Noah said.

By morning, at least around 9 am, Anabel had driven up to the studio where Miss Piggy records her talk show. Everyone was tired due to lack of sleep from last night, but they managed to get off the bus and enter the building. Everyone was frantically going, trying to make sure everything was ready to be aired. Anabel could hear dozens of voices talking at once:

"Are the Moopets here yet?"

"Miss Piggy needs her coffee, stat!"

"Are all the cameras in place?"

"Is the audience all seated?"

"Where is Miss Piggy?!"

"Wow, it's so crazy in here," Tajia said.

"Well, they're working for Miss Piggy, so they have to act fast," Anabel said.

"Or they'll be fired?" Adam asked.

"No; or they'll be karate chopped straight through a wall," Anabel explained, making the boy gulp in fear.

"We'll wait outside. You come get us as fast as you can if Miss Piggy doesn't believe you about knowing Kermit," Clifford told the kids from outside.

"Sure thing," Chum said.

The group of teenagers snuck through the studio, trying to locate the pig, but they weren't sure if she changed much after being seen last by Kermit. Did she still look the same? Did she lose weight? Did she **gain **weight? Was she a bigger diva than she was 5 years ago? Nobody knew, but they were going to find out.

Eventually, they found a door that had a pink star on it with the name Miss Piggy labeled on it. "This is it," Anabel said before knocking on the door. No response. She knocked again. Not one answer from a familiar voice. Fiona tried the doorknob, to find it was surprisingly unlocked and threw open the door. The dressing was very big, neat, and tidy, but no Miss Piggy.

"Wow, this is a big dressing room!" Noah exclaimed, amazed.

"Yeah, these guys must want to keep her," Adam said.

"Check out all this furniture. It's mostly pink, lavender and white, and it looks very expensive," Lani said, looking at the sofa and vanity.

"Check out this fuzzy cushion," Fiona said, touching a small pillow with a white fur-covered pillow case. Then, before anyone knew it, the pillow jumped down to the floor and started barking at them!

"Not a pillow, Foo-Foo!" Leah exclaimed, petting the little dog.

Foo-Foo barked at the girl, but she didn't seem to be aggressive toward her.

"Looks like Foo-Foo is used to guests now," Noah said.

"It's probably because Leah looks like a Muppet. For the last 5 years, the only other Muppet Foo-Foo had seen was Piggy," Anabel assumed.

"So, Foo-Foo is Miss Piggy's dog?" Tajia asked, scratching the little dog behind the ears.

"Yeah, in one episode of the Muppet Show, Floyd Pepper had to dog-sit her, but he ended up locking her in a drawer," Lani explained.

At the sound of 'Floyd Pepper', Foo-Foo growled.

"Looks like someone still holds a grudge," Noah said, laughing.

"But where's Miss Piggy?" Fiona asked.

Foo-Foo barked again and ran out of the room. The teens followed the little dog out of the room and saw he was looking up a ramp that led somewhere. The kids walked up cautiously, hoping they won't get caught by anyone important other than Miss Piggy and saw that the path led up to a stage. Anabel carefully looked at the stage to see Miss Piggy in a very fancy chair and there was a sofa near her.

On the sofa, sat some very familiar looking characters. Anabel shook her head, trying to see if she was seeing things, but she was seeing this. Sitting on the sofa were some Muppets that had very similar resemblances to Fozzie Bear, Janice, Rowlf the Dog and Kermit. There was a fifth member, but Anabel couldn't tell who she was supposed to be. All she knew was that she was a pig with tan skin, curly black hair and was wearing a black dress.

Miss Piggy looked very baffled by the group as well. "Hello everyone, this is Miss Piggy, the host of this wonderful talk show, Miss Piggy Time, here with some very well-known celebrities…well, well-known in Reno that is. They are the Muppet tribute band that hail from Pechoolo Casino called the Moopets," she introduced the group.

"The Moopets?" the teens said, confused.

Foo-Foo put her paw over her eyes, as if face-palming. Anabel could tell she didn't like this at all.

"I've never heard of those guys. I better look them up," Noah said, whipping out his phone.

"They're probably on the D list or the E list if there is one," Tajia said.

"So, Moopets. Tell moi a bit about the shows you put on in Pechoolo Casino," Piggy asked the small imitation group of the Muppets.

"We're very popular in Reno and we write songs to promote the casino," the pig replied.

"Ah, so I see, and you're Miss Poogy, correct?" Piggy asked the Moopet.

"And don't forget it," Poogy said, a little harshly.

Anabel could tell Miss Piggy was getting annoyed by the other pig's rudeness toward her. She was a star, she demanded respect, and she could tell she wasn't going to get any from these guys!

"I see, and then there's Kermoot, Roowlf, Foozie, and Janooce, right?" she said, wanting to get her interview with them done and over with.

"Janooce?" Leah said, confused.

"Must be the Janice look-a-like," Noah said, pointing at someone that looked similar to Janice in the face, but her lips seemed thinner, she had short black hair, mint green eye shadow and a lip piercing.

"I don't like her," Fiona said. "At least they don't have someone named Goonzo, or Gonzoo or something."

"Not yet, that is," Chum said. "Adam, you run back and get the other Muppets over here. They have to see this and also, if we're going to have the chance to talk to Miss Piggy, we're going to have to ruin those Moopet's interview."

Adam ran through the backstage and headed outside to retrieve the Muppets.

"Let's go!" Chum said, before running onstage. "Miss Piggy!" he hollered.

"Oh, hello," Miss Piggy greeted the chameleon.

"Hey! What's the big idea, buddy! We're in the middle of something!" the dog that was possibly Roowlf snapped.

"Sorry sir, but there's something very important that Miss Piggy must know," Chum said.

"What is it?" Piggy asked the lizard.

"Miss Piggy…the Muppets are getting back together!" Chum announced.

Miss Piggy's mouth dropped open in surprise. The Muppets were getting back together? This had to be some sort of joke! "You're just trying to trick me into leaving my show in the middle of filming," she said to the kid.

"No, Miss Piggy, he's being very serious," Robin said as he, Clifford, Rizzo and Digit ran onstage.

"Robin? Clifford? Rizzo? Digit?" Miss Piggy said, very surprised they were all there. "How did you find me?"

"80s Robot found you with his modem. We need you to rejoin the Muppets. We think Mick tricked you into ditching Kermit, but we don't know what for," Noah stated, running onstage.

Anabel, Tajia, Adam, Leah, Lani and Fiona immediately followed the boy to pull him offstage before someone watching this show saw him and recognized him, but it was too late; Anabel could see one of the cameras was clearly focused on them now!

"Who are you?" Piggy asked the teens.

"We're big fans of the Muppets," Leah stated.

"Really? Well, moi is flattered, but I can't leave my show," Miss Piggy explained.

"Are you sure? Because Kermit is heartbroken and lonely without having you around?" Fiona stated.

"Kermie?! My Kermie is lonely?" Piggy gasped, surprised to hear this.

"Yes, he really misses you, that and also the rest of the Muppets. He wants you all to come back home to the theater," Anabel stated, unsure if it was true or not.

Miss Piggy then became silent, thinking of her options. Working with Mick allowed her to do whatever she wanted with her life, without having someone to tell her something was too expensive. She did think it was wonderful, but to be honest; she did get tired of doing whatever she wanted and did want to go back to Kermit, but for some reason, when she asked if she could visit the frog of her dreams, her assistants always tell her she'll be too busy with something to have time to do that…and often that something was not on her schedule before. It was like they were trying to keep her there as long as possible, and then, she remembered that the curly-haired human boy said that he thought Mick was up to something bad involving getting her to leave Kermit, and he was her agent, so he has to be behind it all! Miss Piggy looked at her audience in the studio then at all her assistants and backstage crew for the show of her dreams, finally, she glanced at the Muppets and kids. She made her decision. "Okay, let's go! My frog needs me!" she exclaimed.

"Yes!" Chum and Anabel exclaimed, high-fiving each other.

"Let's get out of here!" Fiona said, about to run offstage with the rest of the group when some woman ran onstage. She had an earpiece and was gripping a clipboard.

"Miss Piggy! Where are you going? You have to finish your show!" the woman snapped.

"Sorry, Prudence, but Kermie needs me," Piggy told the woman, about to leave the stage, but the woman called Prudence grabbed her, preventing her from leaving. "Oh no you're not!" she snapped.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Piggy snapped.

"I'm sorry, Miss Piggy, but I'm under strict orders to keep you doing the show," Prudence said.

"Strict orders? From who, because I'm your boss, and I don't remember asking you to do that!" Piggy said, sounding confused.

"I think she's talking about Mick. Am I right?" Anabel questioned the woman.

Prudence seemed fearful, which told Anabel that she had guessed correctly, but the woman then shouted, "None of your business! Now all of you leave at once!"

"Listen here, Prudence. You've known me for 5 years, so you should know nobody tells me what to do!" Piggy snapped at the woman before suddenly throwing the person off her and into the backstage area.

"Stop that pig!" Prudence ordered.

"Oh boy," Rizzo said, seeing all the crew running toward them.

"Run!" Chum shouted, dashing off the stage.

The Muppets and humans ran through backstage with the backstage crew and the angry Moopets following close behind.

"Hey pig! You said you'd give us a full interview and 5 performances on your show!" Miss Poogy snapped ay Piggy.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know the Muppets would be getting back together. Perhaps another time!" Piggy responded.

The group of Muppets and teens barged outside and scrambled onto the Electric Mayhem bus. Anabel jumped into the driver's seat and started the engine. As the villains ran outside to pursue the group, Anabel hit the gas and sped out of the parking area and drove well over the speed limit away from the studio with the people and Moopets trying to keep up with them but after a while, they lost them.

"That was close! They almost had us!" Adam exclaimed, sliding from his seat to the floor, relieved to have escaped alive.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Fiona stated.

"Now I know that Chum's theory about Mick intentionally splitting up the Muppets might be right. That lady Prudence was clearly not taking orders from Piggy," Anabel added.

"But we still don't know why Mick is doing all this? There's something deeper in his plan, but it's so deep and dark, we'll need a flashlight to figure it out. A very bright flashlight!" Chum said.

"We'll figure that out later; Prudence probably called Mick by now and told him about us getting Miss Piggy back with the Muppets. He's probably going to warn all the assistants and bodyguards of the other Muppets that fell under his fame spell about us going around rounding up all the Muppets. We might have some more trouble for every Muppet we try to find," Leah stated.

"Wait, we're going to find the rest of the Muppets before we go back to the frog of my life? Couldn't you just drop me off where he is first before you go find the other weirdoes," Piggy asked.

"Sorry, but we have to get this done fast and we'll just waste time if we drive you all the way back to Kermit's mansion," Clifford told the diva pig.

"Kermit has a mansion!?" Piggy shouted.

"…I'm going to get karate chopped, aren't I?" Clifford asked Rizzo.

"Most likely," the rat replied, just when Piggy struck the Rastafarian Muppet to the back of the bus.

"So, who's next?" Lani asked Noah, who was going through the box of info discs where he found a light brown one and stuck it into 80s Robot's head and his lit up in a light brown shade. "Fozzie Bear is located in another part of LA, filming a new episode of his show, Fridays with Fozzie," the robot stated.

"Oh, now fate lets us go get Fozzie," Chum muttered, sounding annoyed.

**Well, the Muppets and their new friends have rounded up Miss Piggy! Now they're going to go get Fozzie! **

**Will getting the comedian bear to return be easier or harder than getting Miss Piggy was? **

**What did Robin have to do before the group departed from the mansion? **

**What is Mick planning to do that involved splitting up the Muppets? **

**Has Kermit figured out what his friends are doing right now? Find out in the next chapter of What If-Fridays with Fozzie!**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	10. Fridays with Fozzie

At Kermit's mansion in the Beverly Hills, the frog had seen what had occurred on Miss Piggy Time; Chum running onscreen that the Muppets were getting back together, Noah stating that Mick might have a reason to split up the Muppets, Prudence trying to prevent Piggy from leaving, it was all very surprising to watch and Kermit wondered in any of the other Muppets had witnessed the incident. And also Mick himself. The frog did notice none of the other remaining Muppets were present, but he had assumed they were all out in Hollywood doing something, not rounding up the Muppets along with the teens he met last night. He wondered why nobody had told him about this as he exited from the living room and entered the kitchen to get a cup of coffee, where he saw a piece of paper on the countertop.

Kermit went over it and saw it was a note written in crayon:

_Dear Uncle Kermit,_

_Noah, Anabel and the chameleon Chum got a really neat idea! They want to reunite the Muppets! Clifford, Digit and Vicki agreed to help them do it and they got the other remaining Muppets to help too. Some of us wanted to bring you too, but Anabel wanted to surprise, but I decided to write you a note to tell you where you are. You know, so you don't worry too much about us. __J_

_See you in…actually; I don't know how long it'll take to find everyone! Hopefully it won't be very long._

_From, you nephew, Robin the Frog._

"Amazing, they'll all going to find the Muppets…but they left me behind. But at least I know they got Piggy. I wonder who they're going to find next…but more importantly, what should I do while they're all out there looking for everyone?" Kermit said.

The frog turned off the TV and went up to the room where he kept all of his friend's new merchandise and looked at it all. He knew that they all left because Mick promised them whatever they wanted. He wondered if they were all truly happy with their new lives. He also wondered if they all wanted to visit their old friend at some point. If they did, what stopped them? Then, he remembered that Noah mentioned something about Mick possibly planning something that involved splitting up all the Muppets. Was it possible…no, it couldn't…could it? Kermit then knew what he had to do; he had to go confront Mick and get answers; why was he interested in getting the Muppets whatever they wanted when there were so many other celebrities in Hollywood he could've been hired by? What was he planning on doing to the Muppets? Kermit didn't know, but he had to find out.

The frog ran downstairs and found an old phonebook, where he flipped through the pages until he found the address of Mick's office. Then, the amphibian ran out of the mansion and started on his way to the producer's lair.

At the same time, the Muppets and kids that were rounding up all the Muppets had just arrived at the studio where Fridays with Fozzie was being filmed. They snuck into the studio to see Fozzie and some other people acting in one of the scenes.

One of the human actors said to the bear, "Well, Fozzie, your song didn't get the applause you wanted in that coffee house, but look at the bright side; everyone's doing the 'Stepping onto a Slippery Floor' dance!"

Noah whispered to Anabel, "Why does that guy look and sound like Gilbert Godfrey?" The girl just shrugged.

"Yeah, at least I got one thing started as a new trend. Come on, everybody! Let's do the dance!" Fozzie said.

Then, the people and the bear stood up and started to do some odd dance that looked like they were slipping on a wet floor and trying to do their best to regain their balance and also dancing at the same time, which to be honest, was pretty hilarious!

Then, the director shouted, "Cut! That was perfect!"

Then, the actors and Fozzie left the set and took a break. Fozzie noticed the teens watching and went over to them. "Hiya! I didn't know we were having visitors today. Did you like that last scene we did?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny," Anabel said. "It reminds me of the time when at school, the janitors forgot to put 'Caution: Wet Floor' signs in a hall they just mopped and everyone was basically slipping down the hall and knocking each other over."

"I remember that!" Chum exclaimed.

"I was very unfortunate to have walked into that hall," Adam stated.

"Yeah, it was brilliant," Tajia added, snickering which resulted in Adam glaring at her.

"So, what happened earlier in the episode you just finished?" Fiona asked, curious.

"Well, my character tried to write a very funny and popular song, but on the night he finally gets to perform it, part of the stage had just been mopped, so he ended up stepping onto that part and did all sorts of wacky things to try to regain his balance until he finally fell down. As it turns out, the audience didn't like the song, but they thought my character was doing some sort of new dance so they all started to join in and it became a new thing," Fozzie explained.

"Wow, sounds interesting," Leah said.

"Thanks. So, what brings you kids here?" Fozzie asked.

"Hi Fozzie!" Robin greeted the bear.

"Robin!" Fozzie exclaimed, surprised. Then, he noticed the rest of the Muppets were there. "Miss Piggy! Clifford! Guys! What are you all doing here?"

"Well, in short, we're…" Clifford started to explain until he realized that all the backstage crew could possibly be working with Mick, so the Rastafarian Muppet whispered to Fozzie. "Getting the Muppets back together."

Despite this attempt to keep it secret, Fozzie gasped, "You're getting the Muppets back together!?"

This resulted in some questioning looks from the cameramen and some people working with the set. Clifford shook his head, knowing this was going to result in another big chase and Robin whispered, "Fozzie, you have to keep quiet about this! These cameramen and assistants might try to prevent you from leaving. They're all working with Mick!"

"What? Why would they stop me from helping you guys? They're not bad people," Fozzie said.

"Another quick question; was that guy Gilbert Godfrey?" Noah asked the bear.

"Yep, that was him! Mick got him to help with my show," Fozzie confirmed.

"Sweet! Now I can cross out see Gilbert Godfrey off my bucket list," Noah said, getting really happy.

"Fozzie, these people may seem nice, but they're all just ready for you to try to escape and they're all prepped up to stop you," Miss Piggy warned her old friend.

"Why would they do that?" Fozzie asked.

"Like Robin said, they're all working for Mick, that and when I tried to leave my studio where Miss Piggy Time was being filmed, they tried to stop me!" Piggy stated.

Fozzie became shocked and asked, "Really? They tried to keep you there?"

"Yes, and whenever I tried to ask for some free time so I could visit Kermit, my assistants always found some more work I could do instead," Piggy said.

"You know, the more that I think about it, I did ask some of the writers and the director to see if they could get Kermit on the show for one episode. They said they would call him but a few minutes later, they came back and said that he turned down the offer…which is not like him to be honest," Fozzie admitted.

"It seems like Mick is trying to cut most of the Muppets' contact with Kermit. Probably because he was basically the Muppets' leader," Anabel theorized.

"What should we do?" Fozzie asked, frantically.

"First things first; we have to get you out of here!" Chum stated.

"But how can we do that without getting noticed?" Noah asked.

Everyone seemed to be thinking for a few moments until Fozzie got a smile and said, "I have an idea! Gilbert, come over here; I need your help." Within a few moments, Gilbert Godfrey was walking by some of the fake trees that were put aside. The Muppets and the teenagers stood by the door, ready for their cue. Then, Gilbert "accidently", knocked over the fake trees, grabbing some attention from the workers. "Clean-up on aisle tree!" he shouted, grabbing more attention to the incident.

"That's the cue," Fozzie whispered to the group and then suddenly shouted, "RUN!" The group started to race out the door just when some of the workers took notice of them after Fozzie shouted.

"Hey! They're trying to escape!" one of the cameramen shouted.

Everyone boarded the bus as fast as they could and Anabel hit the gas, speeding down the road. "You know, if you hadn't yelled 'run', we problem would've gotten out of there without a problem," Adam told Fozzie.

"Sorry, I was nervous," Fozzie admitted.

"So, who are we going to get next?" Lani asked, as she and Noah looked through the box of info discs.

"I thought we were finding them at random?" Leah asked the girl.

"Well, for now, let's try to find all the major Muppets, then work out way down," Lani explained.

"You mean like Gonzo and the Electric Mayhem?" Anabel asked.

"Exactly," Lani confirmed.

"I can't be too sure but I think I found Gonzo's disc," Noah said, pulling out a blue-purple disc.

"Yep, that has to be his! It's the only one in there," Fiona said, looking through the box as well.

Noah inserted the CD into 80s Robot's head and within seconds, 80s Robot said, "The Great Gonzo is located at a huge filming studio in Hollywood, trying to find a child actor to play the role of a kid he rescues from villains in his latest episode of Gonzo Bondman."

"A child actor? Say Fiona, do you know how to act?" Tajia asked the girl Muppet.

"Um, yeah. Why?" Fiona asked the human, confused.

Tajia then got a big grin on her face. "Because you're going to get that part, girl!"

"Hold it, Tajia; there might be a lot of parents that want their kids to get that role, especially on TV," Clifford told the teenager.

"If it involves the Great Gonzo, there has to be a dangerous stunt involved right? I doubt parents will let their sweet little angels be put in that sort of danger. Fiona, however, gets all pumped up when she hears an opportunity to do something crazy and amazing," Tajia said.

"Yeah! And once we get back with our choir class, I'll show them Fiona's big scene in TV! They'll all envy her!" Chum added excitedly. "And remember, Fiona; Amanda, the president of the drama club and our choir, always gave you the extremely minor parts in plays. Now's your chance to prove her wrong!"

"Moi doesn't know who this Amanda, but I'm getting the feeling she's the mean girl at school. Am I right?" Miss Piggy asked the chameleon.

"Actually, Amanda is pretty nice when she wants to be, but sometimes…she tends to look down on Leah, Fiona, Lani and Chum. I think it's because they look like Muppets, which she hates….well, not exactly hate, but I know she doesn't like your movies," Anabel explained before Chum had the chance to go on a rant. She knew how much he didn't really like a lot of the people in the choir, specifically the seniors, since they always picked on him.

"Wow, she sounds like a very harsh critic. She makes Statler and Waldorf seem like the love everything about the Muppet Show," Fozzie stated.

"You know what, Fiona, how about I help you look lovely for your audition and I'll help you prove to this Amanda person that you can act just as good or even better than she can!" Miss Piggy offered the young whatever.

"Wow! Thanks Miss Piggy!" Fiona said, smiling.

Then, Robin piped up, "I'm sorry if this goes a little off-topic, but I wonder how Uncle Kermit is doing. He's probably all worried sick about us. I bet he's trying to find us right now," Robin said.

"I'm sure he's fine Robin. Besides," Clifford said, whipping out his cell phone. "If he gets too worried, he can just call me. He should know by now that I carry around my phone at all times."

"And maybe, if we're gone to long, we should call him," Anabel added.

"Good plan, now, let's go to the audition at Gonzo's studio!" Noah exclaimed.

**Well, now Fozzie had joined the group, and yeah, this chapter was a little bit rushed in the beginning and the middle, but I worked carefully when I ended it. **

**What will happen once Kermit confronts Mick?**

**Will Fiona pass the audition?**

**Is Gonzo still the same excitable daredevil he was back in the old Muppet Show? Find out in the next chapter of What If! It's been a few chapters since I last put in a song, so there's going to be one next chapter!**

**I own Chum, Anabel, Noah, Tajia and Adam**

**Gilbert Godfrey owns himself.**

**Jim Henson owns the Muppets**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	11. Mick's True Intention

Kermit was standing in front of the building where Mick worked. "Well, this is it. Time to see what Mick really wants from us Muppets," he said to himself before entering the building. He looked at a sign near the door, indicating where each producer worked, until he found Mick's office number. The frog entered the elevator, where he said, "Maybe I'll have time to throw on that disguise I put together. I can't let anyone recognize me."

On the floor where Mick's office was, the doors opened, showing Kermit now wearing a fake mustache like the one he wore in Muppets Take Manhattan and the Great Muppet Caper. He also wore a fake afro, a plaid suit and sunglasses. He walked down the hall until he found Mick's office and entered the room. "Hello, I'm here to speak with Richard Mick," he said.

Mick, who was going through some papers, looked up to see a frog with an afro. "Hello, come in. Something you need?" he asked, unaware that the stranger was Kermit.

"Yes, I'm…Kismet the Toad, and I heard that you signed the Muppets onto different shows and things, like how Miss Piggy has her own talk show and Fozzie has his own sitcom," Kermit said. "I'm a big fan of those shows and I was wondering why you signed them up for all that."

"Why? Because it was what they desired most. Kermit would never have given them all that. Also, I needed some people to produce," Mick said.

"Why not any other sort of big celebrity. There are hundreds in Hollywood to choose from. Why the Muppets?" Kermit asked.

"Well, it's kind of complicated to explain, unless I explain it in a song," Mick said.

"Good grief," Kermit thought.

Mick then stood up and started singing, which sounded sort of like a rap:

The Muppets are so easy,

They're all easy to trick

They'll fall for anything, see

That's what they get from me, Mick

The Muppets believe I'm their friend

I let them think that, but let me tell you;

I'll only need them till the end

Of my plan, which I'll soon do

My plan is wonderful,

I'll surely get a lot of cash

My life will be so beautiful,

I'll ditch them all and dash.

What is this plan, you ask, Kismet

Only the greatest one this year

The Muppet's leader, Kermit

Has no clue what's under his theater

It's a special treasure I longed for so

I'll have it until I grow gray and old

I will definitely have a lot of dough

What's this treasure, you ask? Gold.

"Gold?" Kermit said, confused.

Yes! Gold is underneath that old building

Once I get this contract sign,

I'll reduce it to nothing but kindling!

And soon all the riches will be mine!

I made all the Muppets leave so there's nothing they can do

To stop me from destroying their beloved theater

And get all the gold that'll make this place look new

If the Muppets were here, they'll all be there.

They can stop the demolition in no time I swear

Then, my plan will be for nothing, I'll be very sad

I'll be so down to the ground, I'll lose all my hair

I want to get that gold, not just because I'm bad!

That gold once belonged to Jim Henson

It's all in his old will for the Muppets

And did I forget to mention

The Muppets are nothing without Kermit

I'll kidnap him and force him to sign the deed

To insure that the theater will belong to me!

He always said that he would lead

But I'm going to get all the money

What is this plan, you ask, Kismet

Only the greatest one this year

The Muppet's leader, Kermit

Has no clue what's under his theater

It's a special treasure I longed for so

I'll have it until I grow gray and old

I will definitely have a lot of dough

What's this treasure, you ask? Gold.

"I don't remember anything about gold in the theater. Are you sure that will you found is real?" Kermit asked the producer.

"Yes, I have it right here," Mick said, pulling out a piece of paper from a file. He set it down in front of Kermit, allowing the frog to read it. "It's that last line," Mick stated.

"To all the Muppets, who own the theater, under the lovely buildings, is what I left for you. All evidence of my happy times. They are my gold that I worked so hard for," Kermit read until he noticed part of the will was smudged, between the words gold and that, meaning there was something else in the will that Mick failed to notice. "Um, are you sure he means actually gold? He mentions its evidence of his happy times, and also, that part where is says, 'They are my gold'. It sounds kind of weird," Kermit stated.

"So what if he made an error when he wrote it, he has gold, and as for the 'happy times' part? Gold can make anyone happy!" Mick said.

"You make Jim sound like he was greedy, but he wasn't; he was a very sweet and generous guy. I don't think gold would make him very happy, unless it was some very neat looking gold knick-knack," Kermit stated.

"Who cares about the details! All I know is that he has gold that I want! And nothing, not even those foolish Muppets or Kermit the frog can stop me!" Mick exclaimed, making Kermit jump.

"So, how exactly do you plan on getting Kermit to sign that contract that gives you the theater?" Kermit asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I threaten his life. He's so weak; he'll have to do it. And besides, even if he does, none of the other Muppets will care. It's not like any of them still work there. They have their new jobs to worry about now," Mick said.

"I see…say, if you don't mind answering me this, can you explain why Dr. Teeth got a little…um, unlike himself, at that Purple Carpet event 4 years ago?" Kermit asked hesitantly.

Mick was silent until he finally said, "I suppose I can tell you that. You see, my goal is to keep all the Muppets at their new jobs and prevent them from going back to Kermit, which was easy at first until Dr. Teeth had actually planned on going back after the tour, but I couldn't allow that. So, I had some scientist throw together some sort of…medicine that would keep him wanting to work with me, which only lasts for a few hours. Actually, the medicine only makes the person do the opposite of what they want to do, like, someone doesn't want to help the Muppets get back together or something, once they have a dosage of the stuff, boom! They'll be ready and willing to help them! It's pretty interesting really. I've been using it to manipulate Dr. Teeth, but I think one of his friends…Zoot I think, noticed his odd behavior and tried to snap him out of it while he was on the stuff at the Purple Carpet event. Dr. Teeth punching Zoot was basically a bad side effect of the serum, but the scientists fixed that problem. Besides, he probably doesn't even remember doing that, since when we trick him into drinking the stuff, his usual self blacks out and he becomes this different person. It's pretty impressive actually. I've actually been considering about making it a product to sell on the shelves. It could help parents keep control of their kids."

"So…Dr. Teeth didn't intend to hurt Zoot. The real him was just blacked out?" Kermit asked, putting all the pieces together.

"Exactly," Mick confirmed.

"Well, that's a relief. At least now I know he's not a jerk now. A lot of fans were upset when they saw or heard that happened," Kermit said. "Thank you for your time, Mick."

"No problem, Kismet," Mick said.

Kermit left the office and went down to the elevator, where he whipped out his own cell phone and sent a text message to Clifford, informing him about what Mick told him about his plan to tear down the theater to find gold that supposedly belonged to Jim Henson and about the medicine that made Dr. Teeth lose his mind. When he finished writing the message and sent it, the elevator door opened, revealing two men in suits and sunglasses.

"Good afternoon," Kermit greeted them casually, about to walk pass them when they grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him back into the elevator.

Before Kermit knew it, he was being taken back to Mick's office, who had a smug look on his face. He stepped over to the frog and ripped the afro, sunglasses and mustache off of him. Then he sneered, "Did you honestly believe I fell for your phony disguise? Did you?"

"Well….yeah, but if you knew it was me, why did you tell me all that information?" Kermit asked the man.

"So you can get an idea that you were going to be taken eventually and now you know you're the only way I'll get the theater. I knew you were going to hop on out of her and tell your Muppet buddies about my plan and everything, but now you can't," Mick said.

Kermit decided not to tell the villainous producer he already sent a text message to one of his friends, but he had no idea how long it would take for it to be reached. The frog hoped it would be very soon because he had a bad feeling about what was about to happen next.

**Well, Kermit had just been captured! Not good! And now we know Mick is after the Muppet Theater because there's gold under it! But is it the kind of gold he's thinking of? **

**And also, how is rounding up all the Muppets going? **

**And how will everyone react once they learn what made Dr. Teeth act different 4 years ago? Find out in the next chapter of What If!**

**I own Mick and the song**

**Jim Henson owns Kermit**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


End file.
